Shattered Perspectives
by forrrr
Summary: The green Flu has spread across the world, turning the dead into living abominations. A young Canadian woman, Jessica, survives both the cold and the dead to try and help an injured girl. Infected while retrieving supplies, she finds her life and perspective of things utterly shattered. Now fighting to retain her humanity, she seeks out her friends... hoping they are still alive.
1. Chapter 1 - Deep Freeze

The first attempt is always the worst, hopefully this works out, enjoy, L4D is owned by Valve, and this is a fan Fiction OC

Enjoy people, I hope to get a lot done before school starts again, Yay University :)

* * *

Chapter 1 - **Deep Freeze**

The red door slammed shut and a bolt was quickly latched as it suddenly thundered under an impact. The roars outside and heads bashing on the door made me cringe as I slid down the door and rubbed my arms. It was just the 4 of us against those... things.

The infected, those vile creatures that now seemed everywhere, screaming and slamming on whatever made noise or caught their attention. Cody growled at the noise outside. "SHUT UP DAMN IT!" He moved to where the bars that allowed what little view outside and cocked his pump-action shotgun and fired a few blasts making me cover my ears, splattering the heads and upper torso of the undead that hammered the door. I sighed as I looked up at him once my ears stopped ringing. "Cody, that is just going to piss them off and keep us up all night... give it a break. We're alive." I groaned weakly as I checked my weapon, a simple 9mm pistol and shook my head as I took out a cloth to gently clean it and forced myself to stand, went to a corner and sat down.

"Jessica, those things almost tore us apart!" Cody yelled at me, to which, I looked away and then down as I stopped cleaning my gun.

"Easy on her, we've all been stressed" Terence rubbed his forehead. "Cody sit down and breathe, ok?"

Cody looked away and walked over to the other woman, his sister Alexis to tend to her. I didn't really pay attention as I went back to my gun and winced a bit as I tried to stand up and take off my bag and start digging inside. "Was anyone hurt?"

Terence shook his head. "I'm good."

Cody sighed. "Alexis twisted her ankle. Its swelling, that charger almost got her; this is your fault Jessica!" He shot me a glare as he turned to face me. "You said that building was clear!"

"It was, Cody!" I yelled back. "It's not my fault it broke the door down while we were gathering supplies, be thankful it wasn't a tank! All we need is that monster of a creature storming inside..." I trailed off looking away as tensions died down. Distant, as I thought about my first experience with them...

* * *

I was in university, studying to become a librarian. Growing up I had an incredible passion for books, but as I grew older, I found more and more books didn't interest me as much. I never had enough time to read in those days, and the course reunited me with my childhood passion... They were some of the happiest days in my life.

It happened so quickly I still have to pinch myself, praying it was all just a dream. One moment I'm in class, the next I hear screams as people run for their lives. I didn't know what was going on, but I ran. Managed to get out only to see people running and attacking each other, it was terrifying. I fled; tried to get away from what chased me and only made it by getting on to a dumpster and shooting up a fire escape. I could see them climbing after me. One managed to get up and I panicked. I broke through the nearest window, wincing as the glass cut my skin. I spun around, grabbing a lamp off a dresser then swung with all my might at the... thing... whatever it was, striking it in its head. The skull splintered, spraying rancid blood and grey matter everywhere. I stumbled back, eyes wide and breath short and as blood dripped from my face.

How could I have done that? I just... killed someone! They were attacking me, I had to flee, to protect myself. Most of it was a blur after that. Ran into Terence not long after, Cody and his sister several days later. By then the city was in chaos. Up in Canada we don't have a lot of people like in the states, not as many infected, but with cities spread out and the cold climate, it was harsh for a lot of survivors to make it to places they could be safe. The strange infected, that screaming runner, the big hulking monster of muscle my friends called a tank... were but a few monsters that these things had at their disposal. I didn't even know if my parents were alive. Trapped in the downtown area where my school had been, we had struggled to get through the cold and the undead. A river bisected the city, making the only way across was a couple of bridges, which was sheer suicide to even consider, jammed up by both vehicles and the infected. The ice was too thin to cross so we had no place to go... Disheartening to say the least.

I snapped out of my stupor and looked around. I must have dozed off; everyone was sleeping and I got up slowly and looked out the barred window which kept the infected from getting in. Between the snow-covered ground and them shuffling everywhere waiting for noise, I ducked down and rubbed my arms, realizing I was freezing. I looked for a blanket and grabbed it and wrapped myself in it, teeth chattering fiercely.

"Dumb... C-c-cold..." I muttered as I worked on warming myself up; I regretted leaving my jacket behind, but what choice did I have? A piece of clothing or my life...

I took my gun and checked it carefully and made sure everything was working. Thank god Terence used guns as part of a hobby, or I'd be stuck with a melee weapon, I was clumsy enough as it is... not cut out for a lot of this strength business. My real skill was first aid, I took a course when I was younger, still remembered a lot, which at least made me useful. Teeth chattering finally slowing down I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

I woke to the cries of pain from Alexis, shooting up, I grabbed my kit we had salvaged. A first aid kit, and ran over and almost shoved Cody aside as I checked her out. "She's going to need to keep off it for a while. We need to stay here until she can at least walk, or find a vehicle we can take and get her to a safer place."

Terence shook his head. "A vehicle... not likely, none of us can hot wire"

Cody growled. "Easy Alexis." He tried to calm her cries of pain as I shook my head.

"This isn't good at all..." I muttered as Cody glared at me. "We are not leaving my sister behind!"

"Easy Cody, we'll get her out of here" Terence put a hand on his shoulder, to which he responded by shoving it away.

"Terence, we will need to get something to help her with the pain, or she's going to just make it worse for us all." I ignored Cody's harsh glare as Terence nodded. "We also need food... We should head out and get something?" He looked to me as if my answer would be the final decision. I sighed getting up; I wasn't the leader, he was but I nodded just to help reassure him in some way. "Cody, you stay here with Alexis ok? We don't want her getting hurt and if something comes in, you'll have to defend her"

"I can defend my sister, Jessica!" Cody snapped as he cocked his gun and I backed away raising my hands nodding. He was just 19, his sister 18. He was so hot-headed it was disturbing sometimes, the little time we had together I felt like he was going to just shoot my head for saying something wrong. I was 24; Terence slightly older at 26.

I nodded to Terence as we headed for the door, readying myself, we quickly unbolted the door and stepped out, Cody closing and locking it behind us. I wondered if we came back, would he let us back in? I put my pistol into its holster and took out a crowbar I had tied my bag and got ready, I didn't want to make noise, and they always loved noise... Terence did the same using an axe and we went to work going through the apartment complex we had taken shelter in. It was dangerous but it was all we had, a student's residence near the university. Circles were a common problem for me, I had a horrible sense of direction. I stuck close to Terence who struck at an infected and sliced his head off, the infected roared and charged at us. I swung my crowbar at one smashing in its head while Terence shoved two back and slashed with his axe. I hated tight corridors. Trying not to hit a fellow survivor when you're both swinging weapons while infected rushed you was almost as terrifying as the dead themselves...

They kept coming for what felt like hours, but less than a minute had passed until an eerie silence settled in the building. I looked at Terence, panting. "Let's see if we can get to the schools Infirmary?"

He shook his head. "Too dangerous, we are already risking our lives in here. We are lucky that someone even made a safe room, or we'd be boned!" He had not finished talking when something burst through the door behind us, coughing and hacking. As I turned and yelled "What the hell is that!?" It heaved, throwing a tongue that struck and wrapped around me, dragging me towards itself as I screamed. Terence took out his ranged weapon, a hunting rifle, and fired causing whatever that thing was to explode, and I coughed and gasped for air as I got caught in a cloud of smoke. I stumbled forward and grabbed on to Terence, trembling uncontrollably. "Oh god, thank you Terence." I hugged him tightly as he brushed my hair back gently. "Let's keep moving..." We stepped out into the main floor of the residence, and saw the reception area swarmed with the infected. We took aim and opened fire; unloading bullets and reloading until nothing moved.

I swallowed and took out a bottle of water, taking a quick drink as Terence and I slowly headed out into the cold. He took my hand and pulled me along as we headed to a small store just off to the right of the residence building. It was the store the campus used for supplies, some clothing, and books for classes. Determined to bring me inside, Terence pointed to some of the coats and other warm articles of clothing for sale. "We should ready ourselves for whatever comes, even the cold. We didn't get the chance earlier and we probably won't again." He said as he grabbed a jacket and put it on after removing his backpack.

I picked out something for myself, Cody, and Alexis. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught movement as infected came toward us from the store interior. I turned and opened fire, which wasn't my brightest move as it brought more of them at us. We defended ourselves yet again until the building was clear, smoke drifting from our weapons.

We gathered a couple more things, such as water bottles that could be refilled and headed out. "Where to first?"

"There's a pharmacy down that street in that grocery store, we can check and see if it's been looted or not." He suggested and I nodded, following him carefully. I reloaded my gun making sure I had a full clip, something he taught me to do between fights. Bolting across the street and down the sidewalk, things seemed fairly clear which I thought was a sign of something at least good, and hey, I was no longer freezing. I laughed a bit to myself as Terence carefully approached the store with me in tow, and started to scout almost instinctively while I covered him. So far so good I told myself over and over as I looked around. As Terence moved through the parking lot, a few steps ahead of me, I turned to a car and jerked into him, stumbling as I saw a dead body inside and gasped... It was the worst mistake ever...

Terence stumbled away from me and bumped into a car that shot off a terrifying wail, followed by roars echoing through the city. I paled as he screamed. "RUN!"

They were on us quickly, so fast it was a maelstrom of infected as he got us into a chokepoint and we fought with desperation on our faces...

I only caught the growl behind me as we managed to gain the upper hand. Something behind us made a terrifyingly loud noise, I turned to confront it as Terence was focusing with the infected that were rushing us head on. As I turned, a being slammed into me hard and threw me to the floor, winded and dazed, gasping for air as the beast growled over me. Showing sharp teeth, it grabbed on to my side and I felt something dig in. The shock was... enough to make me blank out and the scene around me grew hazy. Terence, having just killed the last of the infected, turned to me and cried my name. As he turned and threw his axe towards us, narrowly missing the thing on top of me which leapt away to avoid the attack. As it leapt, something pierced my skin and I screamed in pain. Terence grabbed his gun and fired a few quick shots as the thing retreated into the darkness, leaving me coughing on the ground as I could feel wetness on parts of my body. Barely moving, I coughed again and looked up. "T-T-Terence..." I tried to move my hand as he rushed to me and grabbed his weapon quickly. The words that followed were a blur, but I saw Terence taking aim at me after a few with his gun. I tried to tell him not to but no words left my mouth... I saw the smoke fly from the barrel as something screamed loudly and I blacked out...

* * *

Yay chapter one done :D on to chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed, I'd love comments to improve my writing!

Thanks to my friends Oz and Tiago for doing some proofing to improve the quality :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

Chapter 2 – **Awakening**

So this is death? I asked myself as I was lost in… whatever state I was in. Was I dreaming? Or was it something else? Were those things feeding on me? so many questions… but no answers?

* * *

I jerked as my eyes shot open, wincing and whimpering in pain as my whole body was aching. I felt so stiff, so hot… why was it so hot? I coughed, until I finally jerked my head forward and threw up. Black sludge spewed out on to the bullet hole that was left in the store floor beside my head... Terence had missed. My vision was so blurry, and that unrelenting heat driving me to rip my jacket off. I tried to move my hand but it lay where it rested on the cold floor, refusing to move. Why did everything hurt…? Why was I still alive!? Why hadn't they eaten me?

I felt sleep trying to steal my consciousness. I tried to fight it, but found my eyes growing heavier with each second until…

_There was a loud scream, almost a wail as I landed on someone. I didn't realize who as I found myself hunched over them, flexing my hands while a dark grin twisted my face. I tore into the person, throwing blood and flesh everywhere. Dissecting them like some science lab experiment. It was disgusting yet… A sense of thrill came from it. It was… fun?_

I jerked awake and threw up. Had that been a nightmare? I tried to move again, but only my head answered. I was still inside the store, and after struggling for minutes, I felt my hand slowly close and something gently poke the palm. I ignored it as I tried to move the other and finally success. I felt my other hand close and thought, I can move! I can escape from here, get back to the others. I tried to get my body to move, I didn't know how long I had been, but Terence, Cody, and Alexis were probably worried sick. I realized immediately the heat was gone as I sat up slowly almost falling forward and spitting up one last shot of whatever this black sludge was… I winced as my body was still fairly sore and weak in response to my constant urgings to move.

It wasn't until I slowly looked around, I felt my body truly respond to my commands. Gazing towards where we had entered the night before, I saw the sun shining in. I stared for a few moments before I heard something scream in my head.

**BAD…LIGHT…**

My eyes stung so badly I stumbled back, holding my ears in a vain attempt to make the screaming stop. Whimpering I slid into the darkness behind me, until I felt myself bump into something.

Slowly looking up, I saw an infected standing above me. It roared as I screamed in response. I scrambled away from it immediately, unsure of what happened next as I collided with a hard surface. Pain coursed through my body as I hit the floor growling, a 3 foot fall at least. I tried to stop everything from vibrating... Regaining my senses, I realized from where that infected stood I traveled almost 20 feet. Had the wall not blocked me, I wondered how far I would have gone, trying to process the rush of information and questions that flooded me.

**STUPID…STOP…HURTING…US**

I winced and held my head. "Stop screaming!" I yelled back, only to hear a loud wail identical to last night. I jerked up looking around for where it came it. That thing was still here!

Scanning the store, I noticed it wasn't nearly as dark. Most of the windows had planks of wood covering them. Limiting the sunlight that entered, yet it all seemed clear to me. I shook my head slowly, and rubbed my eyes blinking while wondering where that creature was before I snapped out of my confusion and noticed the infected were just standing there. I had almost forgotten... Why weren't they attacking me? I saw two of them fighting each other before that screaming voice pulled me away.

**STUPID… MINDLESS…**

I shook my head and groaned. "Shut up..." I spat, not realizing the growl of pain I gave attracted the infected, which now seemed interested in me. "Oh great, NOW you want to kill me!" I looked up and then for a weapon. Maybe they thought I was dead and didn't attack until they realized I was something worth eating? I pushed that aside as I went for the crowbar attached to my bag and went at them swinging. I wasn't going to let them have me, never, not without a fight! As I swung, I found them falling one by one as I placed my strikes carefully. It was becoming harder to swing as one grabbed me after I smashed the head of its friend. I growled and tackled them, aiming to smash its head in with the crowbar. Only to realize, as I swung down, it was not there. My hands were what dug into the things head. I saw flashes of that dream as I felt the skull and brain fragment across my hand. By the time I finished, the infected was no longer there, torn to ribbons of flesh and bone and I stumbled back shocked at the sight. My jacket, torn after so much fighting, fell off and I saw my hands drenched in its blood.

I wasn't that much of a 'girl' in terms of fashion. Things like nail polish, jewelry, good taste in color, not really my top priority, but this was beyond anything I had seen done. I was in shock; my hands weren't normal. They were sharp, I could actually see the bone... They had become thick spiked claws.

"What the hell!?" I screamed and heard that loud shriek again. I jerked looking around. "Where are you!?" I heard it again and turned a few times before I slipped and hit the ground due to the gore on the floor and then I saw... Me?

Reflected in a shattered display, I saw my face. The scream that echoed through the shop was not even a 10th of what I felt when I jerked back covering my face. Yellow skin that looked gray and bruised, weird lumps covering my arms and my eyes... I had soft brown eyes, that were almost bloodshot and milky white. Only the brown pupil remained, and they had shrunk to half their size. I was a monster... I fell to my knees and screamed out, feeling tears fall from my eyes. No wonder they left me alone... I was one of them, they were so stupid they attacked me because I moved.

* * *

I don't know how long I stayed there crying. When I finally felt I had no more tears, I whimpered as I approached the surface again. I had long shoulder length brown hair, standing roughly 5'8, pretty average compared to my friends. I paused, former friends... who were now just stumbling around, waiting to kill whatever moved. My hair was still there, and then I realized I had scars. A slash that tore my shirt and bra over my breast going to my left shoulder, one my cheek, and one across my belly. They were fresh scars, but they didn't seem to hurt when I touched them with my... hands. Maybe because I was one of them? I shook my head. "No... I'm not one of them."

Then I heard the loud voice, almost cackling around me.

**GOOD… NOT…MINDLESS…**

I looked confused and let out a loud howl. "WHY WON'T YOU STOP SHOUTING?"

**SILLY…PUP…WILL…LEARN…**

I growled angrily as I shook it off and picked my backpack up and dug for one of the bottles of water and ripped it open and drank. The cool water was a relief to my throat, it felt so dry and hoarse I had to try to clear it. Taking the mirrored surface I looked into it a third time and tried to speak something. I saw my mouth move; all that came out were growls, hisses, howls… I sounded like an animal. In anger I threw the piece into one of the shelves smashing it, sending glass spraying everywhere. I tried to walk around looking for things but it was hard. I growled and crouched down to almost a haunch and found my body protesting less as I walked on all fours.

Examining the store and looking at cracks in the boarded windows, I could still see sunlight and I heard the same scream and warning from before. "YEAH I GOT YOU, SUN BAD! Would you shut up?" I heard cackling and shook my head. Soon heard my stomach growl and swallowed as I felt a hunger come over me. Looking around I heard the voice once again.

**HUNT…KILL…FEED…WARM…FLESH…GOOD!**

I swore I took a few to process what I had heard. I shook my head, I saw images of that dream, more vivid as I could see myself eating and wretched up half the water I drank and coughed. Brushing my mouth with my sleeve I started to look for anything canned. Finding some fruit, my eyes lit up instantly as I grabbed one and sat down and broke the can with my clawed hands. At least they were useful for something. I stuck my hand into the juice and pulled out the contents finding it was a peach. I quickly stuffed into my mouth and then spat and threw the can away. It tasted vile, I figured it had spoiled…

Moving to another I checked the date, it was still good. Opening it I ate, and again, it was the vilest thing I ever tasted. What was wrong with them!? I threw the can into one of the glass freezer doors and smashed it out of sheer anger and screamed as that voice returned.

**NEED…MEAT…**

I winced. "NO" I screamed back. "I'm not like them! I wouldn't be like those monsters!" This voice just wouldn't shut up. What was it I growled to myself. It was annoying, but I was so hungry… I found myself reluctantly searching for meat and grabbed a can and ripped it open. I sniffed it, expecting it to be foul, and found it smelled fine. Once I made sure it was safe, I carefully brought it up to my mouth and took a piece of whatever the meat was and pulled. It slapped into my lips as I moved the can away and started to chew. I then realized my teeth… I could feel them almost shred the meat. I swallowed and realized it was good, too good. I immediately dug in and by the time I finished, several cans lay around me, and I was filling my bag with others. It was better than what the voice kept screaming at me to do. I growled as I headed back to the main door and winced, shielding my eyes. "Damn... that sun is bright." In frustration I found my attempts to leave futile. It just hurt my eyes too much, so I stuck to the shadows alone in this… store.

I think that was the worst part as I curled up in a corner with my bag. I was alone, except for that voice trying to tell me what to do. I'd have to wait to nightfall to continue. As I looked around and went for another bottle of water drinking it quickly, gulping it all before crushing the bottle with my hand and throwing it away I heard something outside… Voices?

I heard the voice screaming.

**PREY…STALK…HUNT…KILL…FEED…**

I shook my head, no way. I could tell it came from survivors, maybe it was Terence coming back to look for me? I carefully moved into a place that I could see who it was and saw an older man, a woman, and a younger man, a family armed and ready to loot. I growled quietly while the voice kept trying to influence me with its frantic screams. I was too busy watching and staying low to focus on it. As they found the infected I had killed, and the bullet holes from Terence and myself last night, they spoke, each word vibrating into my body as I focused.

"Wonder what happened here?"  
"No clue, let's just get what we can and get out"  
That's when it hit me, the medical supplies for Alexis! She needed it desperately. I had to get it to her, but I'd have to wait for them to leave first. With how I looked, they probably weren't friendly. It felt like a knife was thrust into my heart but I set it aside, now was not the time to lose focus.

I don't know how long I waited, but finally they moved deeper into the store. I had kept down and low, finding I could jump easily. I had made it up to the top of a shelf, placed my bag in a spot they could not reach, then jumped up to one of the overhanging lights where I waited... I perched there and watched not making any sound, my hair slug across my back in a fan shape, stained with blood, much like most of my body was. My hands... no my claws, after fighting, stained with blood that was drying and it was irritating me. Itchy, I found myself trying to scratch flecks off in, all the while that voice grew stronger…

One moved below me and was separate from the other two by some of the shelved rows and then a thought slipped into my head. I could just… drop down, silent and...?

**YES…SILENT…EASY…PREY…**

I shifted forward and found myself getting ready to pounce, the urge was overwhelming. I could easily kill him. I flexed my claws and was about ready to scream and tackle him…

* * *

7 Am, and I'm passing out, so glad I got this done.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightfall

Chapter 3, I'm excited, I've never tried to write fan fiction before but this is proving far more fun than I expected, and a great way to spend time :D

Enjoy the story! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 3 – **Nightfall**

I felt my eyes slowly travel to see what each carried. The young man below had a rifle, raven black hair, like his father; the older man had a shotgun of some sort, I didn't know the model, and the woman… I couldn't tell from where I was, but she had brown hair. Trying to keep out the voice was hard, my head was starting to hurt, my body urging me to go ahead and attack. I pulled away when I saw them approaching the pharmacy area in the back of the store. I tried to not make any noise as I carefully leapt over to another overhanging light, stalking them. I growled quietly, shifting myself to my new perch.

"What was that?" The man asked raising a gun uneasily, arms shaking. I stared at it and carefully slunk back, thankfully they didn't see me. I felt the strangest thing while I watched, something trickle from my mouth, enough to make me lick my lips. I shook my head in disgust, I was drooling; something in me wanted to devour them, it made my stomach sick. As they broke into the pharmacy area, I snapped out of whatever pressed me to attack. Alexis needed what was in there, and this was at least something to focus on that wasn't the voice that kept yelling at me. I moved growling, and leapt suddenly. The blood curdling shriek made them scream out in terror as I smashed into the one with the medical kit I needed. Ignoring the protests of that voice urging me to slash and maim, my claws almost sliding off the kit and going for the throat, the swift instant kill. I grabbed the bag and leapt back to my own as I heard the woman scream. "HUNTER!" As the husband opened fire, the woman went to tend to her son as I jerked and used the shelves to avoid the blasts that disintegrated the cans around me, splattering things everywhere.

My ears stung, all I could hear was ringing.

**ESCAPE…FLEE…FOOLISH…PUP!**

I didn't need that voice telling me twice as I grabbed my bag and suddenly took off with a massive leap. I winced as I burst outside into the sun, covering my eyes when a shot rang out. I felt something... as I looked around quickly knowing I had to escape. I saw a window in an office building, my thoughts immediately went to the darkness within. It was shady; I needed to escape, the light… it hurt my eyes.

I leapt and smashed through the window and rolled across the floor alerting all the infected in the room, which moved towards me. I growled as I felt glass in my skin and moved and defended myself. One of them bit my arm, I growled and grabbed it, smashing it into the ground with my clawed hand until it was a mushy paste. Then dropping the pack and the medical kit, I entered a frenzy. I tore them to shreds until and gave a defiant and triumphant growl. "Assholes." I gave an almost sinister toothed grin, looking at the carnage of blood and gore before I looked away. Wincing, I looked at my leg and checked my arm. I saw bullet holes, small pellets in my leg, and the bite on my arm, both bleeding. I was hurt…?

I immediately went into my bag and removed the old medical kit. Bandaging myself as best I could, I stupidly almost went for the scissors to cut the bandages before I remembered my hands. I slashed it with my claws and managed to tape my injuries, forcing myself to stand and brush off. Looking around the office building it was a complete disaster; but it was cold, dark, and best of all, no sun! Which meant no headaches or painful eyes. "Ok voice you were right, darkness is good." I admitted.

**GOOD…PUP…**

I snorted and growled. "Stop calling me pup! I don't know what the fuck you are, but you won't have me."

**IN…TIME…**

I crouched down to a haunch and crawled around, slowly investigating. It was quiet… I liked quiet, although I did find something that caught my eye. I saw someone with clothes on them hidden under a desk, then realized they were missing their head. I stopped when the voice screamed.

**NEED…**

Without even thinking, I grabbed the body and found myself carefully getting the top off. It was a hoodie, larger than me, but it was what I needed. I put it on immediately, carefully zipping it up. I grabbed the edges of the hood with my clawed hands, and slid it over my head. I felt the shadow that covered my face as I lowered my hands.

**GOOD…ALWAYS…NEED...**

I didn't argue, the hoodie felt wonderful. I had a top to keep myself covered so I was modest, although I doubt most really cared if an infected wore clothes. I looked down at my posture, slowly... I forced myself to stand and stumbled a bit but was upright and I smirked. "I am no animal." I boasted, waiting for the voice to comment, but nothing came. Wearing the hoodie, for me… How do I put it, it felt like I wore a second skin, it was part of my being, I needed it to survive. I looked at the window I used to get in, and the large oversized hood kept most of my face covered. I growled in excitement, I could go outside with this and not feel pain from the sun! I could get the supplies to Alexis. I wondered how they would react to seeing me alive, they wouldn't hurt me would they?

**WEAK…HARM…US!**

I remembered Terence moving to shoot me, why did he miss me? Was it intentional? I whimpered at the thought, he tried to kill me... out of mercy? I snapped out of my sorrow as I heard something gurgling with an almost fat echoing burp. I crouched instantly and growled as I approached. Before me was the fattest man I had ever seen. Bloated and easily double my size, 4 times my weight, it was an overfilled water balloon. He gurgled and looked at me as I growled at him, fucking infected. This was one of those unique ones… I looked at my hand for the briefest of moments, those people in the market called me… a hunter? I growled as the thing jerked and moved to do something, it annoyed me so I tackled it. BIG mistake...

It detonated into this goo cloud that slammed me into a wall, stunning me instantly as I screamed in pain and hit the floor. I heard the sounds of infected rushing up but that impact hurt, I was sure I must have broken something. I felt my eyes wanting to close, but then I heard

**NO…SLEEP!**

The voice screamed as I forced myself up and leapt, tackling through the infected horde. I wasn't happy with the monster I was, but… at least I still had my thoughts… I still could kill these things, make them leave me alone. Whatever that fat one was, I'd be careful of others as I finished with the last infected as my clawed hand pierced through its head and ripped out the back shredding the interior. I cackled as I licked the blood off my clawed hands, before spitting and retching. "Disgusting." I shook my head fiercely while the voice cackled.

**DEAD…TASTE…BAD…NO…EAT…**

"WOULD YOU STOP?" I screamed, the piercing howl echoing the building as I crouched down and jumped back to my bag and looked outside. I'd wait till nightfall, I could rest here…

I grabbed my bag dragged it under one of the desks and crouched low. Tight, but I didn't care, I felt safe in this makeshift nest. Wait… Did I say the nest? I shook my head and closed my eyes whimpering softly as I felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

_I_ _leapt from a building, flying easily 100 feet into the air and landed with a roll across the surface of a roof and looked around slowly as I perched at the corner. I looked down as I saw something move... A person, I crouched and leapt. The impact was clean, I had them. I was, however, struck by something and thrown off and rolled. I looked up and saw... me? Except the eyes were pure milky white with no emotion in the face before it suddenly grabbed my throat and started to choke me. I squirmed and struggled trying to get free and as I blacked out..._

* * *

I growled and shot up, cracking my head on the desk. "FUCK" I howled in my creepy primal growls, rubbing my head. I was in a cold sweat, trembling as I looked outside. I saw much to my relief, the pale glow of moonlight. Finally I could move. That dream was terrifying, I felt sick. I got up and rubbed my arms slowly as I felt immediate frustration overcome me. Sitting down I pulled out of my bag a wheel of something. I started tapping spots on the hoodie to keep it from sliding around. Once finished, I growled and brushed my stomach softly with one of my clawed hands. I started to dig into the bag and grabbed a can of meat and ripped it open and started to feed rather greedily on the contents. Downing a couple other cans and swallowed as I laid back against the desk with a growled sigh giving myself a few to digest.

I couldn't stand the sound of me eating the meat, it was raw, cold and just… I shivered not thinking about it as I stood, taking my bag and putting it on. Looking down at the street below, I carefully jumped and landed. The long drop not even bothering me as I absorbed the hit and took off leaping towards the residence. Carefully looking inside through the front glass windows, I scanned the darkness and saw no signs of movement. There were no infected, maybe Terence got back without any other issues? I carefully slipped in through the front door, at least I could still do that, although my claws dug into the metal handle. Inside, I crouched and went towards the safe house. Passing by doors, I stopped at the smashed one that weird, coughing infected burst out of. I carefully scanned around… I heard nothing.

It was so eerie, like being in a horror movie waiting for the killer to pounce. I laughed to that one, pounce... If I wasn't looking like I did, I'd be aiming a gun and trembling with each step. I shook my head fiercely and pressed forward till I saw the red door. I ran forward and then screeched to a halt as I saw it cracked open, it wasn't locked... I sniffed but there was nothing...

**NOT…THERE…PUP…LEFT…YOU…**

I ignored the cackling as I carefully pressed on the door, which creaked as it opened. The room was empty. I stared for a few moments as I felt water form at the bottom of my eyes… I looked around for signs of any struggle, to my relief I found none. No blood, no bullet holes. Maybe they got away? I went through the second door and started to explore the entire residence before I caught something with my nose. I sniffed again and could smell… Alexis? It was weird, but I took off following it until I ended up in the parking complex. I found a spot with no car. "Liars…" I growled as they must have gotten something working and fled.

I tried to track as best I could, running through the city, but I lost the trail. Sitting down in the shelter of a building, I ignored the infected that were inside. I was trying to remember where they would head next. The goal was head north, deeper into the cold. How well could a corpse move in the cold and snow? I looked at my form from under the hood and laughed a bit, the growls and rasps that came out made me stop. "I wonder what that'll do to me…"

The infected turned, growling to my noise. I looked over and slowly stood, approached a table, grabbed one and pulled it down to the ground. I tore it to pieces as I then cleared the building. I was relieving my frustrations on these shambling corpses, they could all die for all I cared. Once finished, I headed out and leapt up the side of a building and made forward before I skidded to a halt. "Fuck…" I looked around confused for a few, in my venting rage, I had completely forgotten how poor I was with directions... I had no clue where to go; north, south, east, or west… I started looking frantically before rational thought took hold. I scouted around for a place I could get some supplies to travel with, I'd need a compass…

**SILLY…PUP…**

"I don't see you coming up with anything useful!" I growled and leapt down towards the city center mall district. I always passed it on the bus going to school and immediately noticed the infected just… wandering around the large connected buildings, they had Ped-Way system, large glass walkways that went over the streets connecting structures together. I leapt up and made my way in through a window that I smashed with my elbow. Climbing in like a spider, my claws digging into the wall, I realized, for the first time my feet… How were they holding on? I looked and saw my shoes ruined, and all that protruded from the fronts were large clawed toes. I dropped down, landing with a growl. Muttering quietly to myself. "One more monstrous thing about me…" I slammed the wall with the side of my hand and started to look for hunting store. Avoiding and using stealth to bypass the wandering infected I first noticed a clothing store, and headed in. As much as my hoodie felt great, it wasn't going to counter the Canadian cold. I used my claws to snap the tape that held my hoodie in place and carefully removed it as I looked for a winter coat.

I found one I liked after maybe 10 minutes of searching. It was snow white with dark spots on it, weird shapes and patterns, a thick hooded coat and similarly designed pants displayed beside. It was warm, and made for a male… I growled. Camouflaged clothes… I took them off the mannequin and struggled into the bulky outfit. Seemed my transformation affected my height, it actually fit half decently. I needed to tape up the pant legs and sleeves, I wasn't sure why, but it made it easier to move, even with the size difference. I threw the hood up and brushed the white fabric strands that protected against the cold. They laced around the brim and covered more than my hoodie. This would work well if I could keep it intact. Stuffing my thin hoodie into my bag, I made my way deeper into the mall to find a compass.

Not sure how long I wandered and explored, time really didn't seem to matter, and I couldn't catch my friends even if I tried. I'd have to pace myself; I managed to grab a compass with my clawed hand and carefully checked it, at least I could still read, I put it into my bag and grabbed tape from the hunting store I had come across and stashed it too. I could use it for repairs...

Leaving I was about to take off until I heard the voice scream again.

**OTHERS…**

I jerked and looked around, others what others!? I then heard a growl… I slowly turned as I heard the soft 'clap' of something and saw another of my kind. A hunter… wonderful I thought. They growled at me as I remembered the fat man… he wasn't to kind to me, I doubted this one would be either. I got down and growled back as we began to circle like two alley cats ready to square off. I don't know why, maybe that voice was helping me? I growled deeply as they growled back…

**TERRITORY…NO…SHARE…**

I growled at the voice in my head. "Of course, I entered this other hunter's territory." I gave a growling howl as I heard him howl back at me. If I wasn't afraid of him lunging at me… and clawing me to ribbons… I would have missed what I heard next.

"Mine…" It said to me.

I stared back. "…Yours?"

It, much to my shock and surprise, actually nodded. Ok this was freaking me out, it was talking to me… All I heard was growls, but I understood the meaning enough. I didn't want to fight one, jumping over just as he landed in the spot where I crouched moments before. He howled at me as I took off. He easily had me outsized by a good almost foot of height and I could hear his howls of anger and the rattling "DIE" screamed over and over. Terrified, I smashed through a window and landed in the street as the other hunter landed behind me, I recovered first. Thankfully I was smaller, more agile. I outpaced him, but my heart was racing in my chest as I eventually stopped when I saw the sun coming up on the horizon.

I shot up a building, climbing to the highest floor and went through a window. Finding it empty, I relaxed, taking one of my water bottles and drank. I let the water pour down my throat and set it down once it was empty and sighed as I was trying to let my body settle. I was trembling with fear trying to get that hunters screams to stop. I had a single bottle of water left, I'd need more soon. I guess, us hunters had territories, to hunt maybe? Strange, from an infected, I didn't expect any form of intelligence like I saw. Was I as unique as I thought? Was I going to end like them?

I heard a scream outside and jerked to the window and looked. I saw a pack of 3 hunters and immediately ducked low and slowly pulled down my hood to better hide the white color as I watched them lunge at the several survivors who were trying to get to a building.

I trembled with anger as I clenched my hands, wincing, I realized my error a bit too late as I smelled blood. My blood, drip to the ground from where I cut myself. I ignored it as I watched them fight, the survivors were quickly overcome and I turned away as the hunters started eating and trembled as I felt my mouth water again.

I couldn't believe I was even thinking that, I had eaten a lot already, yet I was still hungry? I wasn't going to touch human flesh, never would I ever, do something so vile. I tried to find a place to hide, grabbing what I could from the area… I eventually settled in a closet and made a small nest with blankets and pillows looted from nearby rooms. I would stay until they finished. Laying back, I covered my eyes with one of my clawed hands and listened to the sounds outside… I didn't want that… I didn't want that… To be me.

* * *

Thanks to Tiago Arnaut, a dear friend of mine and co-worker for proof reading my work :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Voice in the dark

So glad I got this finished before I go to bed, I need sleep :) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 – **Voice in the dark**

I had no idea how long I had lay there, my sensitive hearing catching everything going on around me. Heart hammering in my chest as I heard the hunter's cries throughout the night. Tossing and turning, I don't know when it finally stopped. There was just... silence. I was shaking and trembling like a newborn wanting its mother to hold them. I whimpered quietly as I prayed they wouldn't come here and invade my nest.

**Are… you… afraid… Jessica…?**

I stopped and looked around slowly. I heard a voice… yet it wasn't like the other, it was… different. I felt myself nodding. "Yes" I whimpered.

**I…can…make…it…go…away… Just…give…in…**

"No…" I growled back softly. The sounds of the screams still haunting me, my drive to yell back unwilling to come forth. I didn't want them to hear.

**I…can…help…Jessica…**

I waved my hand over my head and curled in the fetal position, rocking back and forth as my eyes closed...

_"Come on Jessica, it's not that bad you know… I'm always there, and always will be…the prey is weak… we hunt them, to FEAST on them…"  
I found myself running in terror and heard the ever frightening screech of the hunter that ran after me. It kept leaping, closer and closer... I screamed and found myself lunging at a person and slashing them to pieces._

I screamed a loud howl as I shot up, apparently an infected had invaded my nest area. I tackled it immediately and shredded it. I only stopped when my claws scrapped the floor. I growled deeply as I got down to my haunch stance before slumping to my side. Holding my forehead, groaning softly, or rather growling softly as I pulled myself on to the bed in the room, and laid across it. I coughed weakly before forcing myself up and crawling off. I left my bag in the closet as I went to the window and climbed out, leaping down to the street below with a quiet thump.

For the first time, I saw… just what my kind could do. Organs and flesh strewn all over, blood and gore everywhere. I swallowed as my mouth watered, scent of the kill heavy in the air. I looked to see most of their stuff had been strewn around, left shredded and abandon. I approached and got down, searching through what they had, they didn't need it anymore… and I needed water. It was worth the risk as I fought the urge to eat the scraps.

I found two bottles, whole; a third slashed. I stuffed the good ones into my jacket pockets and turned back to my nest above. I leapt up, landing on the sill and climbed in. Sitting down, I tried to shake the urges. My mouth still drooling for warm flesh to touch my lips. I looked at my hand and flexed it, the claws were bright red. Uninfected blood… I hadn't noticed where it came from and didn't realize until I was pulling my claws from my mouth, after cleaning them, that my eyes shot open. I felt the taste in my mouth and immediately grabbed one of the water bottles I had taken and ripped it open. Splashing water everywhere, I poured the remains into my mouth and spat out, shivering in revulsion. I dropped the torn bottle and shook my head. Instinctive grooming had become a small habit, I hated the feeling of blood on my hands, when it dried it crusted over and made it harder to flex my claws.

I jerked forward and heaved, as black sludge left my stomach. Spraying the floor in front of me as bits of half-digested meat floated in the remains and I coughed and spat. I heard the cackling laughter of the voice and went into my nest, diving in, head first and curled up as I started to sob. "I don't want this…" I cried myself to sleep…

When I woke, my body felt cold and ached as I started to move and felt warmth returning to my limbs. I grabbed my bag and pulled it out, turning to the door and carried it in my hand before putting it on. Carefully opening the door, looked into the hallway and found no signs of life. Rubbing my face, careful not to scratch and gouge myself, I picked a direction and decided to explore. It was something to make the voice go away. As I wandered the building, I searched for supplies and found a fridge in a room, I thought maybe it'd have something inside. Opening it up, I jumped back as I was hit by stench of the rotted food inside. I checked the freezer, not as well off as the fridge but... something caught my eyes. I grabbed a package and looked, chicken breast, thawed out and raw, but unblemished by mold. I couldn't believe myself as I shredded the package and soon the raw meat was sliding down my throat to my stomach.

I licked my lips almost savoring the taste before I heard something that made me slowly turn. The soft sobs of a woman? I tilted my head and growled in curiosity as I wondered if it was a survivor, fighting the voice that urged yet again to hunt. I followed the crying, growing louder as I approached until the voice spoke again.

**NOT…HER… PUP…**

I shook it off, I was sick of the yelling, why couldn't it be quiet!? As I turned a corner I saw a woman, ghostly white hair and pale skin. I knew immediately she wasn't a survivor, but noticed something incredibly odd about her. She wore only a white tank top and panties as she was rocking back and forth, sobbing… As I approached, the sobs made my blood... cold. My hair stood up on the back of my neck and I felt incredibly tense as I stared at her. She was speaking... nothing uninfected could understand, but I heard…

"It hurts… it hurts…" I picked up the words and it was terrifying. I growled quietly. "…are…you… ok?" I asked, as the woman turned to face me, her eyes glowing red. "It hurts… I don't want to hurt… stop staring at me… It hurts…" Her sobs turned to growls, and then into a shriek as she suddenly leapt up and ran at me. Her massive foot long claws flailed in front of her like swords all for me. I howled, jumping back to avoid her. I leapt to the ceiling and then through the narrowest of margins, jumped and flew just past her head as her claws ripped the ceiling I had been moments before. She growled and howled in anger as she slowly turned and came at me again. I was off running down the hall, leaping, weaving, and dodging between infected, rubble, bodies. I didn't care, she was going to kill me! Crashing through a door, I found myself stumbling over a couch that she tore with those razor claws, thankfully she hadn't hit me yet. I didn't want to know what those things could do to me, as I dove into the kitchen area I found myself trapped as the woman growled. "MAKE IT STOP!" She wailed as I looked and grabbed the nearest thing I could and threw it towards her… The container broke open and sprayed white stuff everywhere that blanked the infected who stopped and slowly stared before looking at her clawed hand. Suddenly she sat down and started to eat the white stuff. I realized by appearance... Sugar? I swallowed before falling to my knees as the woman just seemed content on eating the sugar. I stared at her trembling as her eyes fell to me and I swallowed as I climbed on to the counter and crouched over the sink keeping my distance.

She swallowed. "…I… like sugar… more?" She said in a half sob and held out her massively oversized clawed hand and I looked around and shook my head and her growls started up, I immediately slid around and leapt over her. "Ok! I'll get you some sugar, just don't kill me!" I don't know why I didn't run, maybe it was because she was so fast, or I was just terrified of those claws? I looted a couple of rooms and brought her all the sugar I found. She seemed to like it, maybe she ate it like how I ate meat? As I fed her sugar she seemed more relaxed and I was able to talk some information out of her. She explained her 'designation' by the uninfected, a witch. She complained of being incredibly hot, that pain constantly wracked her body, which was why she was sobbing. Sugar lessened her suffering, it was the only thing that helped her think, even though she seemed out of while she consumed her sweets.

She introduced herself as Kat, one of the students from my school, not my program, but it was nice to have a friend. I kept my distance, terrified she would go off again like before, but I liked having someone to talk to. Someone… the same as me.

Kat had studied as an IT worker, she said when the school erupted in chaos when the infected first appeared, she was one of the unlucky ones who got bit and stumbled away, and her transformation… reminded me of my own. I listened to her story, close to the door while she sat in the kitchen.

I told her what happened to me, that warm hot feeling and the sickness which then faded. She spoke of how she too grew hot to the point she tore off her clothes. She threw up the same black sludge as her hair turn white and her fingers grew into those massive inflexible claws, stained with the blood of what she killed. They put mine to shame, they were like scythes.

We spoke quietly, and it seemed to at least offer her comfort. She always sobbed, I felt such remorse for her…

I eventually moved my nest into her area, she occupied the kitchen, while I, a closet farthest away near an exterior window, bringing her sugar to help her stop crying.

"You're lucky Jessica… you get to at least move around." She quietly sobbed as I shifted in my area.

"It's not as great as you think, it's getting colder outside, and the voice keeps getting louder…" I looked away. Every time I closed my eyes, I heard it whispering to me. Filling my head with suggestions. I was scratching the wall each time I went to bed; counting the days… I was up to 4. It still bothered me how time passed. It never felt like the day really ended, maybe I was losing my concept of time? No… I always could tell when it was night. I found it easier to travel in the darkness, but colder than I would have liked, hunting preferably in the day when it was much warmer. It was the reason I loved my white jacket and pants, I could travel and blend into the snow, while keeping myself warm.

"No, not hunting" I growled to myself in correction, screaming in my head scavenging. That I was scavenging supplies not hunting them, I wasn't an animal! I pulled out one of the packaged meats I had looted from nearby store, raw as it was, it was easy to get and I didn't react poorly to the taste. I couldn't stomach fruit or vegetables… I actually felt myself shudder at the thought, I always loved kiwi…

* * *

I heard Kat scream madly that morning, causing me to screech in response as I shot up from my nest. That's when I caught the scent, survivors! I saw Kat darting out of the kitchen and slashing at the humans, which opened fire from the hallway. The sound of the gunfire had me duck back into my nest and cover myself terrified as I heard Kat scream out in agony. I heard a thud as my eyes went wide, the steps of survivors entering the room.

"Damn witch… anything else in here?" A gruff male voice asked as another younger male replied. "Nope, all clear!"

I kept quiet as I heard them walking around, my heart pounding in my chest as I heard them getting closer. I grabbed a few things out of my backpack; my compass, ski goggles for my eyes. I had managed to find some large winter hunting boots the day before. I found with the snow slowly piling outside, my feet getting frozen would cripple me. I needed to protect them. I grabbed my hoodie, duct tape, and a pack of meat, just trying to load myself with whatever I could in the short time I had. I saw the shadow approach… Grabbing my plastic water bottle, which I had attached with a clipping hook to my coat, I suddenly leapt out and tackled the man who screamed.

"HUNTER, GET IT OFF ME!" His desperation cry drowned out suddenly as his gun went off. I felt something brush my cheek and I grabbed the weapon and threw it away as it struck a wall with a thud. I growled at him and would have attacked, had I not seen his friends taking aim. I jumped to the side and winced as they fired, hitting their friend who screamed in pain. My ears were ringing from being point-blank to a loud heavy gun that had fired. Distraught, I smashed through the window to the ground below, my only route for escape. A few shots cracked into the street as I jumped and weaved trying to keep covered and avoid their attempts to kill me.

I heard something crash behind me, I turned and jumped back as a wave of fire exploded towards me causing me to smack into a car. The alarm blared, the survivors cursing as the Molotov they had thrown at me had missed. The infected rushed in, roaring and screaming, they ran into the fires of the splash weapon and were lit up. Some rushed the building, others rushed towards me and I immediately turned over and jumped away. I thought of Kat… a few tears sliding down my cheeks as I jumped off into the distance. I just wanted to get away from this place, the pain, just hurt too much. I'm not sure how exactly I did it, but I made a mad dash towards the river, the downtown core was up on a large hill with a winding road heading down towards a golf course. Snow covered houses lay after that, and then finally the bridges. I leapt off the bank and sailed downwards. I landed hard on a large chain link fence, which prevented golf balls from flying into cars that drove up the hill and saw, much to my horror, the utter… devastation was the only word I could come up with. On the nearest bridge, police cars, military vehicles, dead… and infected alike scattered everywhere.

I looked away and shook my head, what a waste… I made another titanic leap and made it on top of another building across the road. Following up with several smaller leaps, I landed on the cold steel bridge and winced as my hands contacted the steel. I jumped down and howled. They had almost gotten stuck, threatening to tear off my skin if I waited too long. Having once had my tongue stuck to a cold post, I knew the danger. I looked around quickly and grabbed some gloves off one of the dead bodies and slid them over my hands. My claws ripped through the finger tips but my hand was now covered and I flexed checking to make sure they flexed properly. I turned and screeched in pain as a rather large undead grabbed me and roared like a charging bull. It wasn't until it pinned me into the side of a vehicle with a slam that would kill most humans did it realize it hadn't caught a survivor. I growled and slashed at the thick callused arm of the infected who dropped me and knocked me aside with a hard punch that sent me into a railing. I winced heavily and coughed as I pushed myself up and limped as I put weight on my leg. That fucking infected broke my leg! Feeling wetness slide down my neck and over one of my eyes, I had to escape! I made a final leap, which hurt as I screamed in pain and collapsed when I landed on the cold, snow-covered pavement on the other side of the river. I crawled, dragging myself toward the nearest building, a boarded up house. It had rotted, closed to prevent people from entry. I used all my strength to stand, using one swift motion, I ripped my way inside and blocked the hole with a table and fell to the floor, growling weakly.

**You're…very…tough…pup… you… should… rest…**

Rest sounded really good as I did one quick sweep from my spot and sniffed, finding no signs of life inside. My tussle with the charging infected hadn't drawn attention from the common, another relief. I found the tightest place I could in the house and curled up there. My goal to conserve body heat with my warm winter gear. Some tears fell from my eyes as I felt myself losing consciousness, I still couldn't believe my friend… was gone. I had to know if there was anything left here to hold on to. Now that I had made it across the river, I had one special place to visit before I went north. My teary eyes fell shut, but at least I was alive…

* * *

2 followers and a couple of reviews, thank you all for the support, hopefully I can keep the momentum. I have big plans for chapter five, a few looks into Jessica's past ^^ stay turned to find out

* * *

2 followers and a couple reviews, thank you all for the support, hopefully I can keep the momentum. I have big plans for chapter five, a few looks into Jessica's past ^^ stay turned to find out


	5. Chapter 5 - Homestead

Finally, chapter 5 finished! A good lead into chapter 6, enjoy guys :)

* * *

Chapter 5 – **Homestead**

_I groaned softly as my alarm wailed, waking me from my slumber as I rolled and turned it off, groaning. I had a rough night, trouble sleeping with all the recent news reports on TV about this strange new flu going around. Going through my normal routine, I headed down stairs and saw the message my mother always left for me. Stuck to the cabinet was a post-it note, I smirked reading the short message. "Love you Jessica, we'll be home late with dinner. Mom." I shook my head as I grabbed my things and headed for the bus… _

_The ride was boring as I looked out the window, watching the buildings pass. I saw some emergency vehicles tending to an accident… I thought I saw people fighting and shook my head. "Idiots…" I got off the bus and headed for class quickly…_

* * *

_I ran deeper into the building as I tried to brush the blood off my face. Something came around a corner and charged towards me. I backed away and ran as several others joined in… Images flashed by, faster and faster… I was going to die!_

**Wake…up…pup…before…you…freeze…**

My eyes shot open as I felt like I was frozen! I struggled to growl, feeling my joints crack as I fought for every inch of movement. I finally got myself up and promptly hit the floor, cracking it under my weight. I growled and shook my head. "Cold!" I screamed as I felt like I had ice in my veins slowly break free and start flowing.

**You…need…heat…**

I growled at the voice. "I KNOW THAT!" I howled as I worked my body until I felt my heart beat. I jerked and coughed, spitting out blood covered ice, and held my sides as I felt my heart beating once more… How close had I come!? That voice saved me… I was panting, feeling warmth slowly flow into back into limbs. I needed fire, quickly… I scanned the room frantically, dusty and moldy wooden chairs, tables… A lot of fuel for a roaring fire, but I had nothing to light one with. I noticed the windows were totally frosted over and obscured my vision to the outside. I growled in frustration as this dark, musky, cold house was becoming my tomb! I was panicking.

**Pup…focus…your…going…to…be…fine…**

My hood had slipped off overnight, causing my long hair to spill out and exposed my head to the freezing cold of the rotted and unprotected house. I breathed slowly as I waited for the voice to finish its instruction when suddenly, a hand grabbed my hood from behind. I jerked my head to the side to see a hunter, wearing the same outfit as me. Though little light invaded the house, I could clearly see the face under the hood… Me… My eyes went wide as my hood was suddenly pulled up and I felt my hand moving down to my side as it let go. "What… are you?" I asked.

**I…am…you…Jessica…the…part…that…you…keep…denying...**

I hid my fear… rather than vicious screams, it spoke slow but clearly, a dark feminine voice. In some, unsettling way it… sounded like me? No, that was impossible! I told myself this repeatedly as I got outside of the ruddy shack and struck full force by the wind and snow blowing fiercely outside. I growled, in my terror I didn't even notice the weather, I was in a blizzard. I made it a few steps before I leapt and found myself carried by my momentum, and the weather, on to a roof. Rolling as I landed, I slipping on some ice and flew into a snowdrift that was forming around a chimney. I howled in frustration as I shot out of the snow bank and shook myself off. The hill going up the other side of the river's bank loomed over valley of suburban homes and apartment complexes. Grabbing the cords of my hood, I pulled it tight and took out my ski goggles. Carefully putting them on as I ignored the biting pain of cold that tried to attack my already freezing body. I could feel the joins hardening again. I needed shelter, proper shelter… Or this snow would become my grave.

* * *

It was early November, the snow had come early this year. Weather in Canada... I swear it is 30 degrees one moment, and then minus 20 the next. Even with the storm outside I had no clue what the temperature was.

I didn't think as I crouched down and took a run towards the hill and leapt. I saw snow everywhere as I flew and plowed into a snow bank on landing. I leapt out in frustration as I had landed near a bunch of cars. It was a large multicar accident that blocked the entire road going up the hill. The trail of dead, abandoned cars down the way, seemed to go for miles. I shook my head as I my way through the snow. Jumping and growling, I managed to get to the treeline and up into the snow-covered trees that towered above me with a well-placed jump.

My claws dug in and held me as I howled out into the blizzard in frustration. This climb was horrible, but at least moving in the trees was easier than the snowy hill. I climbed my way up to the hill's bluff and landed on a snow-covered road, the wind blasting snow past my covered eyes as I saw a large estate, a massive single floor bungalow overlooking the river valley and approached. I saw a chimney on the house and my eyes fixated, fire! I made my way the house and found it locked. I growled in anger as I jumped on to the roof crawled to the chimney, and climbed in. I slid down, bursting out of the fireplace covered in snow and soot. I violently shook before I grabbed my goggles and pulled them up slowly, eyes scanning the living room. Two couches, some chairs… a fancy bear skin rug. The owner must have been rich… not much good now, that everything had gone to hell. There were few bodies scattered around, seemed I wasn't the only one who got in. I got down and examined the bodies finding them infected… Shot through the head cleanly with some type of rifle was my guess by the size of the hole. I took a deep breath.

**Few…days…old…**

I processed the information, only to hear a loud coughing as a tongue wrapped around me. One of these things again!? I howled in anger as I grabbed the tentacle like appendage that had secured itself around my mid torso. I didn't know what it was, but I'm almost certain it had no clue what it grabbed. Not a weak trembling human, but one very cold and pissed off hunter. I yanked so hard on the tongue with my free hand, I heard a sickening snap. The tongue broke free and fell down to the floor as I stared at the unusual infected and bore my sharp teeth.

It jerked back, probably realizing what it had done and I howled at it. "YAH THAT'S RIGHT! IM NOT JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN MUNCH ON!"

It didn't seem to listen as it watched me, I growled and crouched low. Why were they so fucking intent on grabbing me!? I charged it out of rage. Tackling it into the wall as it exploded into smoke. I coughed and hacked as I shook my head and forced out of the area so I could breathe. "Smoker… that's what I'm calling you things." I growled as I now hated them with a now fiery passion. Moving to the fireplace, clearing my throat finally, I started to check it. I removed my jacket and let it fall to the wooden floor, laying over the bear rug's head. I closed my eyes for a few, breathing…

_"Mom, can we light the fireplace?" I asked excitedly one Christmas after we had moved to the new house. I had to plead to my parents before we had a crackling fire going…_

With the fireplace set, I pulled away and looked for a match. Stumped, I noticed an electric barbeque lighter on a gold trimmed end table to the right of the fireplace and immediately looked at my hand. Could my claws work? I picked it up carefully, sliding one of them into the trigger and pressed. The click revealed a small wisp of fire and I released, snuffing it immediately. I turned and lit the fire, closing the glass cover and sat down rubbing my arms as I watched… I felt warmth finally flood over my body, shame I couldn't climb in. I winced as I could almost feel something melting inside of me and spat out some water as my heartbeat finally became strong again. I stared at the crackling fire, the orange, red, and yellow flames bathing the room in an undulating life-giving light. I stared, watching them dance… It was beautiful…

* * *

Lost in my thoughts, that smokers cloud brought forth memories as I saw shapes in the fire. My parents both smoked, often when stressed and wished to relax. I always hated that about them. I never liked smoking, the stench of the smoke always made me cringe back in disgust. Since the infected started rampaging, I had been so focused on my friends…I had let them slip from my mind. I couldn't understand the first memory of my parents in, how long… was the smell of smoke. I put my arms around my knees and pulled them into my chest and leaned forward as my yellow/gray skin glowed against the flames.

My mom worked for an insurance firm; my dad was a truck driver who drove around the city delivering plumbing supplies. I wondered if they had even made it out; they were working while I was in school, so they were in this whole mess just as bad off as me. I shook my head and whimpered a bit. I never had a lot of friends before school, just family, and recently I had gotten into a massive fight with a few of my cousins and it broke the ties between us. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared to cry… I turned away from the fire in one smooth motion, only to stare forward as I my whole body froze.

Standing before me was a man, dressed in similar camouflage. A light forest theme, holding a large hunting rifle, pointed at my head. Tears still in my eyes, I saw him cock it, ready to fire. I cried out in terror and covered myself with my arms as I expecting a loud bang and whatever death awaited me… but nothing came.

Speaking with a very deep and grizzled voice, he asked. "You light this fire?" I growled to reply "Yes" before I remembered I couldn't speak. I nodded my head as I grabbed my coat and pulled away slowly. "Don't move, or this things going through your skull." He commanded, I trembled holding my spot. Why hadn't this survivor just killed me?

The man tilted his head, watching my every movement. "You understand me?" I nodded, only to have him grunt back. "Well… isn't that first." He looked at the tongue on the ground. "That yours?"

I shook my head quickly and pointed to the smoker remains in the side room where it had exploded. He started to chuckle. "Didn't think you things turned on each other."

Thing? I wasn't a thing! I am a person. Was… a person. I looked away and whimpered as he sighed making me jerk back to him waiting. "Your entry, while unwelcome, did save me a bit of trouble with that other infected; you're not trying to kill me… yet." He still had his gun aimed. "Let's see how smart you are." I trembled as he asked. "Can you speak?" My annoyed growl and shaking of my head answered that easily. "Fine, use the pen and paper…" Slowly he opened up a pocket and pulled out a pen and a small paper pad and tossed it to my feet

"Why are you here!?" He demanded.

I swallowed as I slowly leaned forward waiting for him to fire as I grabbed the paper and pen clumsily and tried to write… Ever try writing when your hand is asleep, where you can't firmly grip anything? It made a doctor's note look legible, but I managed to write. "Cold… Outside… Needed… Fire…"

He shook his head. "Fucking hell… you are intelligent."

I shrieked in anger. "STOP TREATING ME LIKE IM ONE OF THEM!"

I froze as something exploded into the stone frame of the fireplace. I fell backwards on to my ass, eyes wide with terror as smoke drifted from the man's gun.

"Don't get cocky, just because your smart doesn't mean I won't blow your brains out. You're not human, and I have seen what your kind does to mine." I grabbed the pad frantically and tried to write and showed a very poorly scribbled "NO!"

I'm not sure if he thought I was pathetic, or maybe… felt some form of compassion. I saw the gun slowly drop down; not fully taken from me as I tried to straighten myself. Hugging my jacket tightly, back facing the fire.

"I've never seen one of your kind cower…" He didn't finish as he slowly walked forward. I heard nothing from my voice. Why wasn't it saying anything now? This man was going to hurt me!? I closed my eyes once he stopped in front of me. I felt something touch my cheek, I growled quietly as I felt a hand brush off and the stamping of boots on floor. "So… what's your name?" I heard the man speak as I slowly opened an eye and saw him sitting in a chair, gun still in his lap, ready to fire. I ripped the paper off and wrote on a clean sheet. "Jessica." I tried to smile. The man looked at me and I nodded. Being unable to speak was painful. Any growl or screech I made only give him just cause to shoot me… Even though I so badly wanted to speak… not having any words come out was a crippling blow to my moral. I'd never sing again…

The man introduced himself as Vince, a survivor who had moved into this house after clearing it for the same reason as me... Shelter and warmth. We had a small yes/no conversation, with me scribbling several words to answer his more complex questions.

"So you were getting supplies… and attacked by a hunter?" He asked as I nodded quickly. "Not the first time I've heard that, hunters are everywhere. I had a friend in the states radio before contact was lost, seems they have a lot of common infected down south. I've mostly encountered specials…"

I looked up. Now that he mentioned it, I thought it was a little unusual I didn't see many infected wandering the streets as I made my way here. The largest concentration I spotted on the bridge, trapped, and probably frozen solid by now.

I quickly wrote. "Others?" I pointed to him then, to the note only to have him shake his head. "Nope, just me." I shook my head fiercely and pointed again and wrote. "People." He coughed lightly and I grew more distressed as he didn't speak. Maybe he didn't understand me!? "Yes I have met other uninfected, but most have evacuated from the city that were not stuck in the heart of the downtown area. It's a war zone last time I heard. Army and the infected battling it out." Things went quiet between us…

I wondered why I never heard anything, no gunshots from heavy weapons, army vehicles, no signs of real equipment until the river bridges. They never came to help us! Vince watched me carefully, I could feel his icy stare behind his hood and goggles that obscured his features. Terence, Cody, and Alexis managed had gotten a car, maybe they passed on their way north and got out? I wrote another note. "South, City?" Vince thought. "It's a bit of a mess all over, but not as bad in the northern part of the city." My eyes lit up immediately, my parents lived in the southern part of the city. Both worked in that area as well! I shot up as he raised his gun and I jerked back, I quickly backed off, my hands out in apology as he growled. "Don't fucking do that, or I will blow your head off!" I nodded as I let my excitement die down, and sat with my legs crossed, clawed hands resting on my pant legs. The tension between us took forever to fade. I finally took the pad and wrote.

"Parents, down arrow?" Vince asked as I nodded. "Your parents are in the south?" I added another word and underlined it twice. "Find" He went quiet as he stared at me. "You want to find them?" I broke into a grin showing my razor teeth and nodded.

"I suppose that's something better than trying to kill people." Vince said as he rose his hands to his hood, the first time I saw him release his gun. He pulled it down and removed a pair of goggles.

Vince was an unkempt unshaven man, short salt and pepper hair, and the richest looking brown eyes I had ever seen. Even with his hood off, his green/brown hunting outfit, he wouldn't stand out in the trees. I looked at his hair noticing how matted it was, probably from before the infection. His beard, like hair was that same salt and pepper color. I stared as he took his gun again and took the pad. "Hunter?" He asked as I pointed to him with one of my claws. He shifted and thought about it. "…Somewhat, although I am hunting infected now more than anything." I winced and looked away with a quiet whimper.

"Women…" He brushed his face with his hand before getting up and carefully backing away from me as I watched him head into the kitchen, probably looking for food. My stomach growled as well. I took this chance to dig into my jacket and pull out the meat package I had salvaged. More raw chicken, which I ripped open and began to devour as I heard Vince cough. I was about half done the second breast when our eyes met. It broke into two pieces and I swallowed the large chunk I had gotten. I don't know why but I held the package out to him as he sat down with a cup of warm liquid. I set down the offering and pointed to the fire and wrote. "Cook." He stared at me with his steeled eyes… I slowly adverted my gaze as I heard him get up.

"We all have to eat." He finally commented as I saw him take the package and I moved away as he kneeled in front of the fire. He used one of the fire stokers to skewer the breast and started to cook it.

I smiled a bit as I sat down, ignoring the cold that now bit at my back. As he checked the chicken every few minutes he looked at me. "Why the meat?" I wrote, much to my displeasure of the fact. "All I can stomach" to which Vince replied. "Each their own." He took a sip of his drink before retreating back to his chair once it cooked to his liking. I got up as I heard the gun click, Vince was watching me as I moved past the fire-place and to the snow-covered window that gave the only other light in the room.

"It's bad outside, undead or not, you'll freeze out there." Vince commented as I looked down and went back to the fire and wrote. "Parents, I must find."

"It'll clear up when it clears up… then you can start looking." I shook my head before he added. "I'm fine letting you stay…" I didn't catch his smirk as I wrote thank you on the pad and then stared into the fire.

* * *

Vince reminded me of my father… the similarities bothered me. Controlled as I was, he was still prey to some sick aspect of my infected mind. I could kill him if he dropped his guard again, but I resisted. Maybe people still had a heart in this nightmare? It was 2 or 3 days before the storm finally died out. Since then, the heavily used paper I tossed on to the fire along with the occasional log placed by Vince. I couldn't survive unprotected in the cold. First night sleeping in that rotted house taught me that, I remembered the ice and shook my head. I made a nest in front of the fireplace using looted blankets and pillows that Vince provided me. I was incredibly uneasy as I closed my eyes, wondering if I'd wake the next morning…

I woke and stretched a bit as I flexed my claws and forced myself to stand. I had turned my winter jacket into the mainstay of my nest, I was growing attached to it. I looked around the room, crouched in my nest. Vince was in the kitchen looking at something in a leather wrap, unaware I had woke. I figured a wallet and growled quietly to get his attention as he looked. "Oh… you're awake." He said as I took the mostly used up pad and wrote. "What is that?"

He looked away. "Memories…" I heard him cock his gun, to which I immediately shot up and stared. Rather than aim, he heading for the door and tilted my head as he went outside. My heart hammered in my chest, worried he was going shoot me, after these few days... I wanted to trust him, but it seemed both of us were wary of the other.

I took apart my nest, my stomach growling from hunger, which I had been unable sate for the last few days. I put on my coat and started to re-tape. Slowly, I headed to the door and looked out one of the back windows. I saw Vince, making his way through the snow, towards another structure on the estate. I heard something and growled as I heard Vince cry out. I burst outside to see him, suspended in the air as two smokers were trying to rip him in half with their tongues! Both had got Vince at the same time and were fighting each other for the kill. I growled and charged forward as I leapt up, landing on him. I howled as I slashed both tongues and caused us both to fall to the ground. I grabbed Vince and turned so I took the impact first as he fell on top of me. Consider it my attempt at repaying him for his kindness shown to this point. I cried out, winded as Vince rolled off me and grabbed his gun. The shots that followed while dazed only made me wince and cry out as my sensitive ears were ringing again. I was starting to hate guns… I felt something grab me and pull me out of the snow. I grabbed on tightly as I slowly recovered. I was wheezing from my impact and slowly looked up to see Vince looking down at me as I was let go.

"Thanks… Jessica." He turned from me. "Damn things jumped me…" He grumbled as I was left in shock of what just happened. I looked around immediately and saw the smokers had been up in the trees overlooking the estate yard, with the third one inside that I had killed days before, I wondered if they were a group? I saw Vince go into the building, and come out carrying something. I tilted my head as he moved over to me and held out… a backpack?

"You want to go find your parents? It's not much, but…" He looked away and didn't finish as he let go of the pack, and headed back to the house. I watched, before getting down and started to see what was inside. Bit of water, seemed like some frozen wrapped meat, something he wouldn't be able to eat, and room for my own supplies which I started to transfer in. It was a very well made hunting bag, light, but designed to carry essentials of all forms. As he reached the estate's house, I found something and curiously pulled it out. It was a picture of Vince and a girl, maybe 18? I stared at it for a few; they were standing proudly in front of a buck they must had taken down. She wore similar gear to him, camouflage jacket and pants... and the hunting pack before me. Turning immediately as Vince closed the door I stared. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes…

I stared at the house, then at the picture. I slowly closed my claws around it, careful not to damage the fragile photo as I placed it into the bag and slug it over my back. "Thank you Vince…" I growled as I leapt away… tears sliding down my cheeks.

I'd never forget Vince… he was so much like my father, almost like a brother... I wondered for a few as I leapt through the trees that lined the road before I stopped and almost ripped a branch with my claw. I shot a glance back towards the road that went down the hill, the broken guiding lights hanging in the distance... "Could... he?" I felt a whip of wind strike me and shivered as I turned and pressed on. I couldn't stop for long...

I hoped my parents were ok…

* * *

There's always a good soul somewhere, regardless of what is going on in the world. I hope you all enjoyed, please take a moment to post a review if you have the time, I love the feedback!


	6. Intermission and Updates!

Happy New Year everyone!

5 chapters down, and I am smiling. Reviews from my friends and new readers has been wonderful, a special thanks to SirensSong12, Harry-Flashman for their reviews, and my friends Oz and Tiago for their proofing of my work. SirensSong12's constructive reviews of my chapters was the inspiration behind my major grammar updating on chapters 1-4, and will be posting an edited and revamped chapter 5 tonight hopefully after I'm done partying. If not, early in the morning after I sleep.

Drive save everyone! See you all next year! Stay tuned for Chapter 6 - **Memories**

forrrr


	7. Chapter 6 - Memories

Chapter 6 – **Memories**

I made it down the snowy roadway, landing on a bent speed limit sign. I crouched on it, balancing perfectly as I scanned the area slowly. More snow-covered cars… A bus full of infected trying to break their way out, others frozen where the snow had claimed them… it was a wasteland. Where once so much green gave this area life, it, like the world… was now dead. I looked at the massive high-rise apartment that loomed over the traffic circle below…

* * *

_I lived here once… My mother and I, when I was younger. This was years before she met my father. My biological father had been an alcoholic… To keep me safe, my mother divorced him when I was only a few months old. The years growing up with him were some of the worst of my life. The stream of broken promises and lies left me depressed as a child… Then she met my dad. He was the first person I truly saw as my father, blood or not, he loved me._

* * *

I only snapped out when she spoke.

**Jessica… focus… We open to attack here…**

I leapt to the high-rise, landing in the courtyard, before I jumped up to a balcony and quickly scaled the structure. My clawed hands cracking easily into the wall as I pulled myself up. Once I reached the top, I felt a strong gust of wind as it shove me forward. I dug my claws firmly into the first thing they hit; a large industrial sized air conditioning unit. I pulled with everything I could muster, got my second claw in, and pulled myself forward until I grabbed a large antenna. I straightened as I looked down at the entire area… A great hunting spot to pounce on prey… I shook my head growling.

**Stop complaining… those images mean nothing now…**

I growled in protest. "They are important to me!"

**Not while there is a risk of us plummeting to our death…**

I lost my grip, flying off when another gust struck me. I spun uncontrollably, wind and snow flying everywhere before I felt my entire body shift and crashed into a snow-bank on top of a low-rise apartment complex. One of ten units that checkered around the high-rise. I felt the roof give way, falling inside as my weight, combined with the snow, was more than it could bear. I landed in a bedroom, buried. I climbed out quickly and shook myself off. It was only then I realized my body was moving on its own.

**Idiotic pup, are you trying to get us killed!?**

What was going on? Why couldn't I move!? My eyes focused on the door and quietly, I moved. My body crouching down as I pressed my head against the door and held it there.

**No noise...**

I screamed. "Why can't I control myself!?" only to hear her reply.

**"I am stronger than you… that's why... your time has run out Jessica… you have lost…" **I heard her start laughing before a force began to crush me**. **My vision began to get blurry, chest growing tight, cutting off my ability to breath. I wanted to sleep… It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes would it? End this nightmare finally, as things grew darker. I felt myself move, barely conscious, and bump into something causing me to look. A bear? An image flashed in my mind as I felt myself gasp, life flowing back into my body. I could move again… I reached down and picked up the bear with my clawed hand, my mind still recovering from our contest of wills. It was a soft, snow-white fur bear with a removable blue sweater. I had one just like it in my room…

* * *

_"Jessica!?" My mother called out a little frantic. We had gone out for a walk, I was maybe 4 or 5 years old. Riding a tricycle ahead of her as we approached a traffic circle. We had to cross to the left, and into the apartment complex but I went right, curiosity getting the best of me. I stopped in front of a paramedic station; a small structure that held 2-3 ambulances, and saw several of the paramedics washing one of the vehicles. I rode and was eventually found by my mother while I hugged a white bear with a blue shirt. Turns out they were special gifts to children who rode in the ambulances, something to help them feel less afraid…_

* * *

**In time pup… **

I felt my claws close around the bear and it broke apart in my hand. I let it fall to the ground as a tear slid down my cheek. I had almost forgotten that memory. It was one of the earliest I could recall. That morning I got up, that very bear was resting on my bed near my pillow… I looked up and felt my body shiver, as if warning me not to stay longer. I climbed out through the hole and on to the roof of the low-rise. I stared longingly at the paramedic station. Deserted, as they went out in this hell of a world to save people… I leapt down to the snow-covered yard and ran. I skipped over a fence on to a generator, and then off into a mall parking lot, that sat behind the station.

I felt like I was utterly alone, scanning for life and found none. I couldn't believe I had started to trust her. She had saved me… yet almost consumed me in the process.

The instincts were becoming harder to fight the stronger she grew. It was like a battle of attrition between the both of us, and she was winning... I felt the cold air grasp at me, attempting to pull me into its embrace of death. I took off again, as if trying to outrun an unseen force, almost as relentless as my own… crumbling mind, and her attempts to rip away my humanity. If I really was going to lose myself… I needed to hurry, before it was too late…

* * *

Climbing over a car to avoid the drifts that bogged me down, I made my way over to the large blanketed field of snow on the other side of the road. Two structures stood before me. The left, a pale orange multi floor building I remembered as a high school. The right was a smaller, single floor community center. Between the two, a grove of trees shielded the sidewalk from the storm above. The only clear path that didn't involve going through a building, teeming with infected. The clouds were a deep, sickly gray. No sunlight broke through as the wind blew sleet from the ground into whipping clouds that splashed like waves on a rough sea. I swallowed as I stared at the carnage… Blood stained the ground, frozen and clinging to the dead bodies of at least several dozen people. Limbs, organs, flesh… A veritable meat grinder was the only word that came to mind. For the first time… starved as I was, I felt no hunger. Nothing here, even though it was human, was worth touching. It was like someone had plowed through with a tank…

Cautiously approaching, I saw the wall bore massive impact scars. Like something the size of a tree stump had played drums upon it, cracking the surface. My eyes went wide as I heard a loud crack. A fissure formed along the concrete wall. I backed away, stopping as a window parted my only protection. Another blow caused snow to fall from the trees above and urged me forward. I crouched low using my hunter flexibility and crawled under the window. I stood and carefully peeked back to see a massive ape like mass of rippling muscle and flesh. The monster rampaging inside the pool, smashing whatever got in its path. I shot back quiet, turned, and bolted. I heard a loud rumble to my left and an ear-splitting wail as a car flew towards me, alarm breaking the silence. It smashed into the wall and spun like a saw forcing me to jump, barely avoiding as it wrapped around the tree behind me. I landed on the wreck and vaulted off, alighting on a fence that surrounded a tennis court. Another one of those beasts had ravaged the parking lot, cars scattered like a child's discarded toys. The ground trembled with each step it made, threatening to knock me off as the brick structure, which housed the equipment, disintegrated as if struck by a battering ram. It roared and came towards me.

Running on all fours, I flew off the fence and landed on a car crushing the hood as I hit. I leapt off on to a house as the massive beast followed. It slammed into the car, tossing it like a projectile, which shattered the front of the house sending wood, snow, and rubble spraying everywhere. Several infected came out, flung aside by this tank like creature. I jumped to another house and raced on as I heard its roars slowly fade behind me. I cleared a road a few minutes later, stopping when I misjudged my height and snagged a power line that whipped me backwards. I crashed into a yard, back first groaning as my vision blurred…

I saw a figure moving towards me as I growled weakly, wheezing and coughing for air. "Help…me…" I tried to speak, ignoring the growls as I grasped the air before I felt something grab me.

* * *

I woke in a dark room, the sound of a gas furnace hissing in the background… I felt warmth as my senses returned. I noticed stacked cans everywhere, shelves, a freezer… a washing machine and dryer? I growled as I clutched my head with one of my hands noticing my hood was down, exposing my features. As my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim room, I heard a growl and jerked as I knew it was a hunter. I would never mistake those sounds… I slunk down waiting, noticing a hooded figure stand across from me looking at the cans. I crouched, ready to attack. I saw the hunter grab a can and rip the top off, eat the contents.

The hunter turned to me and I jumped, tackling him into the shelf. Cans clattered to the ground as we wrestled, my opponent winded by my surprise attack. I went for the throat with my claws, slashing, but they grabbed my hand and I winced. The strength was beyond mine as he pushed me back. Picking me up, he tossed me into the freezer, promptly attacking me. He pinned me as I snapped at him, knowing full well my kind were incredibly vicious when cornered as he grabbed me by the throat. Snarling, saliva dripped on to my cheek as I stared up at his face, his razor like teeth the only bright object I could see in the darkness. His eyes were a sickly blood-shot milky white, the blue of his irises simple flecks. His hair was dirty black, matted and well blended with his black winter jacket and pants. I felt pressure as he started to squeeze.

"You're like the others… Just wanting to hurt me." He growled and kept pressing as I coughed. "S-s-stop…" I struggled to spit out the growls as his claws were starting to dig in, threatening to sever my vulnerable arteries. "Why did you attack me!?" He snarled as I forced out my growl. "Wouldn't… you in my… position?" I felt him shift on top of me, hopefully considering my words. He looked at me with almost hate filled eyes, I expected him to start ripping into my body. Each second that passed, however, I saw his eyes struggling with his instincts to finish me. I used the distraction to body check him back into the shelves and bolted for the nearest door. Splintering it on my way out of the room I looked, finding myself in a black basement. Frantic, I couldn't find any light source to guide me to an escape route. He struck again and crashed me into a table, howling in anger as he promptly pinned me with a loud crack against the concrete floor.

I screamed. "I don't want to die!" As my hunter like howl echoed around us as he held me there. We both stared at each other panting heavily as our bodies tensed. This hunter was slightly larger than myself, and clearly stronger. "You… are different…" He sounded like they had just figured something out. I don't know why that irritated me. "No Shit!" I spat as he jerked his head back. "You're not like the others!" I couldn't tell if there was some form of excitement in his animalistic voice but I snarled. "Get off me!"

"So you can tackle me again? No." He kept me pinned. "I just want to get out of here!" I pleaded before he moved close to my face and brush his nose slowly across mine. What the hell was he doing?

**Taking in your scent… He likes you Jessica.**

My eyes went wide. No way. No fucking way! I jerked and got my foot free and immediately vaulted him off as I spun backwards with him and stopped once he hit the floor. I saw stairs and had my bearings. I leapt up, finding a door at the top, shredding it as I turned and broke the handle with my claws. I heard the angered growls coming from behind as I shoulder checked my way through the screen door and felt the cold air once again rush over my body. I saw my bag in the snow… thank god that hunter had missed it. I grabbed it and climbed over the fence that divided this house and the neighboring plot. Scrambled through the snow and hopped over a latched gate and out into the street. I didn't hear the hunter following, but I wasn't going to wait… I saw a main thoroughfare, large unpowered and frost covered street lamps spread along the sides. I dug my claws in and climbed up to get out of the snow and avoid the clogged road.

I knew this place… this area. That house was once my grandparents. After they passed away, the owner had planned to demolish the house… I swallowed as I turned and dug into my bag for my water bottle and went to quench my thirst, only to hear ice slide inside… it was frozen! I gritted my teeth and undid my coat, stuffed the bottle into an interior pocket, and zipped it up. I took off using the street lamps as a makeshift road…

* * *

I was lucky I remembered the way home… I sucked with directions, but land marking allowed me to get by. The clouds in the sky were unrelenting, going on forever it seemed… choking out the sun making travel easy on the eyes, but harsh on my body. I was starving…

**You have to eat pup, you'll die soon if you don't…**

I winced. "I won't ever listen to you! Not after what you did…"

**I saved our life… your just cranky because you're hungry…**

I heard my stomach growl and felt myself growing weak. I jumped down and landed in front of a small mini-mart at the corner of the strip, closest to the lights. I moved and looked through the window into the unpowered store. I had come here so many times for snacks… I glanced at the door, remembering the shrieking alarm that always went off when it opened. Hopefully dead with the loss of power, as I had no other food sources around. I grabbed the door and pulled, the soft clang of bells seemed to echo for miles as I waited for the alarm… Nothing. I breathed as a cloud of warmth left my mouth, I entered and carefully let the door close as I saw the interior looted. I felt my desperation grow… I wasn't going to make it much longer. I moved for the back room, hopeful they might have something in storage before a strong scent struck me.

I heard the buzzing of flies as I looked to my left… blood. I felt my heart race as I moved closer and saw a person laying against the wall, blood splattered behind it as they had a circular hole in the side of their temple. It was still fresh, the cold preserving it from decay as I felt my mouth water. I swallowed, as I approached closer.

**Eat or die pup… Or I will decide for you…**

I couldn't stand it as I took a long inhale and tilted my head back, savoring the smell of blood, as a yearning slowly grew in my mind. Starvation is a tormentor, the body a temptation. Tormented since the start of this outbreak, I resisted temptation since day one. It was getting hard to think… I was walking towards it and took a knee as I examined the person, every ounce of my will fighting the hunger. Alexis and my friends had gone north, I had made it this far… for my parents. I'd need to go even farther for my friends…

* * *

I stepped out of the mini-mart, like a statue, I stared towards my house… Beneath the goggles, flecks of blood had stained the brim… I rose a hand to my mouth and licked a claw, feeling a vibration roll through my body. I bent down and ripped up a chunk of snow, which I pressed into my jacket and rubbed, turning it to water as red droplets slid down… I slowly breathed in the cold air… there were others ahead...

I used the trees that lined the condos, blocking them from view as my way on to the roof. Silently, I crawled through the snow and looked down into the mini parking lot each group of condos had, the one my parents had used was empty, I felt my heart sink as I went back towards the street and carefully dropped on to the balcony and stared at the patio door that led to my dad's room. I used my claws to crack the screen and break the lock, then checked the door as it cracked and slowly opened. I crouched down and slowly walked in and closed the door behind me. I scanned the room and closed my eyes as I listened for noise. I stood and carefully walked into the hallway, stopping at the first room to my left. I stepped inside and stared at my bed… The stuffed bear resting by my pillow. I turned and stepped back once as I saw my reflection in my closet. I had a full body mirror on each sliding door and I saw myself fully for the first time since this whole ordeal started.

I reached up and pulled back my hood, my brown hair cascading down my back as I took the sides of the ski goggles and lifted them up. I saw milky white eyes staring back at me. Incredibly sharp canines and the razor like teeth beside them, stained sickly yellow from my meals. I turned my head as I heard a noise, a meow as I saw my cat staring back at me. I growled a bit as they took off running. At least it was fine… we had a small mice problem, so it was probably surviving off them. I stepped back into the hallway and went to my mother's room, deserted as I looked at the flashing alarm clock on her stand. I headed down the stairs to my living room, eyes fixating on the note…still taped to the cabinet. I looked away and I stared at a red poppy stuck to a cork board that doubled as our calendar for so many years…

I reached out and carefully grasped the poppy and pulled it out. It was one of those plastic ones you donated for and stared at it… My mother was born November eleventh… counting the days carefully… it was her birthday today. I felt something brush my pant leg and jerked down and saw my cat purring. I reached down and brushed its head with the back of my claw staring at the poppy as I closed my hand around it…

I carefully closed the door from which I entered. Blocked it with a desk that we left outside, no space to store anywhere else. Resting to the left of my chest, over my heart, I had struck the poppy into my coat and had taped it in place. I jumped down on to our barbeque and listened as I heard voices and quickly vanished into a tree, using my outfit to fake snow.

"These places are great aren't they? So much space, houses we can raid… to bad they're locked."

"Keep it down Carl… there's still those monsters wandering around, even in this cold." They didn't even see me move to a tree as they were both smoking a cigarette and talking. My eyes narrowed as I flexed my claws. I waited… They finished and tossed the smokes away, I could kill them both easily, one motion and slit both throats preventing any cries but the gurgling and spitting of blood. I grinned as I readied myself, stopping when I heard the snap of a fire. I shifted and saw fifteen people and immediately backed away. Not worth the trouble…

**"Tempting isn't it Jessica?" **I nodded quietly as I listened to the dark whispers in the back of my mind.

"I can't believe you shot that store owner Carl." I heard a voice speak, breaking the silence, returning me from my thoughts. "He didn't want to help us, so he was a hindrance…" I heard this Carl defend his actions and I thought of my own… I moved and leapt down, stopping as I heard a gasp. I focused on it and saw a woman staring at me carrying a box, a pistol held against her hip. She dropped it and went for the gun as I grabbed her first and pinned her in the snow. My hand covered her mouth, preventing her cries as her eyes went wide with terror. I grinned as she saw my teeth, causing tears to well up in her eyes. I could smell the fear from her trembling form as I inhaled deeply… This was fun…

I started to laugh, the noises coming out as broken half growls. She whimpered and struggled while I looked at the box she had carried. My eyes went wide… Water! I looked back at her and moved close to her face as she flinched and looked away… as I brought my claws down…

Once more, I leapt across the street lamps as I made my way back north... Crushing the empty water bottle as I tossed it to the snow below. Finally, I felt whole… this waste wasn't going to claim me, that woman would teach them a valuable lesson… There was still life among the cold; complacency meant death. I know what I had done, and I would do it again… Survival was the new master… but… I wondered in the back of my mind. Was it worth the cost...?

* * *

Chapter 6 finished! Wow… this was a hard one to write. It wasn't so much writers block as trying to sum up my feelings and convey the same suspense you all have hopefully started to love from my writing :) I also took the grammar ahead of time! I'll have chapter 7 – **Survivor** hopefully done before I start school!


	8. Chapter 7 - Survivor

Finally done chapter 7, enjoy!

Chapter 7 – **Survivor**

**Alexis**

* * *

I cried softly as the vehicle went over a bump. I knew it was a body. There were so many it couldn't be helped. I couldn't stop shaking as I thought about Jessica… Terence came back wounded, and alone. When we found out she was gone, Cody didn't even shed a tear… He was never so cold-hearted… His only job, at least from his view was protecting me, and I was just a burden now.

I respected Jessica. She was strong and kind… reminded me of our mother. "Momma…" I muttered as Terence and Cody talked, ignoring my sobs from the back seat. To them, I had broken down mentally. Truth was, my body had just stopped responding to me.

I kept telling myself there was no way Jessica would give up without a fight… Unless she shot dead, she'd never yield. Terence said he had missed her after she had been critically injured by a hunter, tried to end her 'suffering' with a bullet to the forehead. The hunter stopped that by slashing his side and almost killing him in the process. That gave me some form of hope… She was still alive.

We came to a large roadblock, tanks, armored cars, a military checkpoint that had been overrun and I heard Terence slam his fist on to the steering wheel in frustration as we left the safety of our car. We had spent a few days to recover, treat my ankle to the point I could walk… By Terence and Cody's back and forth, I guessed we had been lucky we stayed for my recovery. The carnage was recent as we began investigate. Cody put a gun into my hands and brushed my cheek as I stared up at him.

"Easy, we're almost out of the city… just have to get past this roadblock, Alexis." I only nodded as I saw Terence taking a large gun from one of the dead soldiers and a few clips of ammo. I had Cody's shotgun, as he had swapped to a similar gun as Terence. Terence was a strong man, far better suited for this survival game than either Cody or myself. He motioned us to an office building, which had served as a HQ for the soldiers blocking the road. Entering, he crouched down and swept the room while Cody took the other side, leaving me trembling as I covered the rear. I looked at the buildings, these sky scrapers scared me, so many places they could be hiding.

"Alexis… move" I heard Terence whisper and snapped back inside pulling the door shut. The thud of it closing caused a groan to echo through the main floor as several beings got up and moved.

"Damn it Alexis!" Terence shot up and began firing. "Don't swear at my sister!" Cody snapped at Terence, as he joined. The two covered each other as the resonance of gunfire faded. I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I muttered as Terence moved to grab me, only as Cody got in the way. "Don't you fucking touch her Terence, or I'll blow your head off." Terence stared at Cody and shook his head. "I'm getting sick of your attitude…" he turned from us and walked ahead… Ever since we lost Jessica, Cody and Terence butted heads. She was able to take Cody's attitude, Terence couldn't.

"Cody, please… don't fight with Terence. We have to work together so we can survive!" I hugged his arm as he shook his head. "He's an asshole. We can only trust ourselves Alexis." I looked away. What had happened to my big brother?

The outpost had been entirely overrun. Infected soldiers still clutching their guns charged at us, sporadic fire as their flails set their weapons off. It was a nightmare. Cody and Terence fought like madmen until the last shots rang out as they both reloaded. I had only killed a couple… I kept seeing the face of Jessica in them, making me freeze in terror. It took both of them to get me out the back entrance as Terence looked for another vehicle…

Cody was trying to get me to focus… I barely understood his words as I nodded. Terence waved as a thunderous roar echoed overhead. A helicopter! Terence and Cody screamed out, waving frantically to get its attention as the searchlight rolled over us and froze. A coughing echoed as a tongue grabbed Terence, followed by cracks from the helicopter as the tongue went limp. They motioned to a flat building as we heard the roaring cries of undead coming towards. One of the shooters in the chopper tossed down a box Cody caught. We ran inside as we heard gunfire, the windows of the structure shattered as undead poured inside. Terence and Cody opened fire. He tossed me the box and I fell over as it was heavier than I expected. I forced myself up as we kept moving, a fighting withdrawal, up the stairs to freedom. The ground began to shake as Terence screamed. "Tank!"

The building jerked as it charged in and came after us. I threw the box down the stairs. As it tore open it sent a few grenades scattering down. A bullet struck one and they exploded in a fiery cascade.

The shockwave knocked Terence over and Cody shot into me as we hit the wall. The room was echoing as I saw flashes through my blurry eyes. Terence screamed as he vanished into the swarm. I screamed for Terence as the soldiers pulled us on to the roof and into the helicopter as infected poured out. The soldiers opened fire at the unending tide, covering the takeoff from beside Cody and myself… We lifted up and flew off into the distance… my cries fading into the depths of the now dead city...

**Jessica**

* * *

Bodies everywhere… torn limbs and scorched corpses along with a tank. The air was heavy with the stench of death as my eyes fell to something shiny on the floor.

I reached down as my clawed hand grasped a necklace… Terence's? I looked at the body beside it, if you could even call it that as almost nothing remained. I wondered if he had met his end here. The necklace was all but destroyed… maybe he lost it? I sniffed deeply as my eyes shot to the stairs and I made my way up and to the roof. Fuel… I could recognise the scent.

**"A vehicle…" **I looked up and could only figure they had escaped in a helicopter. Maybe this was their escape point? I inhaled deeply and caught no scent as I growled clenching my fist. I thought tracking them by ground would be tough… this was near impossible. I crouched and thought.

**"Why are you wasting time?"** - "I'm thinking." - **"Think faster…"** I broke into a run and jumped off the building, landed on a Humvee and started to search through the vehicles. I found a map quickly. I took a look at it trying to interpret the markings. I tapped the back of my claw on spots and traced a few lines before I took out my compass and started to get a direction. "If the military have outposts in the north, these maps will tell us where to go next." I growled.

**"Your insistent… pup…" -** "I am not a pup… not after what I've done…" I jerked back and turned as I smelled a hunter. The same one from the house, he'd been following me, keeping his distance. "Why does he keep following me?" I turned and jumped up as I rolled the map and stashed it into my bag and landed as I zipped it up. **"I told you… He likes you" **I winced at her laughing. Her voice as strong as my own, my price for… survival. "Keep it down, I need to think."

I was beginning to love street lamps for both their height and the fact they kept me out of the snow, within easy distance of each other. There was a base up by a river to the north, down one of the main interstates. It split the land and would be a great defensive point against anything coming at them, not that anything would in this weather…

**Alexis**

* * *

I sobbed into Cody as he held me tightly. The doors to the helicopter closed as we flew. The soldiers were reloading their guns as the vehicle shook. "Chris, what's the issue?" One man asked. As the pilot responded. "Turbulence, Sir. The winds picking up and the cold is not making it easy either as it builds on the fans." The man looked at us both. "Names?"

"Cody Raff…." Cody looked at him as he brushed my hair back softly, trying to get me to relax. "This is my sister Alexis. Thank you for saving us…"

"Lt. Horace Vegh, Canadian Armed Forces." He nodded his head. "Weren't there three of you?"

I turned away as Cody nodded. "Yes, four of us originally… A girl and Terence… Terence got pulled down just before you grabbed us." I wailed and hugged Cody tightly. "Easy sis…" He sighed trying to console me.

Lt. Vegh shook his head. "Were headed to a base in the north. Those able to flee far enough are setting up shelters there, constructing walls. As much as the cold's helping now, when things warm up we might be finding more of those infected."

"What about those strange infected, the ones who look different? The hunters, smokers? Those things?" Cody asked as Vegh coughed lightly and looked away. "They… are another problem entirely. They seem able to adapt to the cold, it can still beat them… But we find many of them wearing protection…" Cody hugged me close. "Fuck, they're intelligent?"

"No clue." Vegh jerked as the helicopter bounced. "What the hell Chris!?"

"Fucking hell, rotor blade's sticking!" The helicopter was starting to jerk as alarms blared. I screamed and clutched Cody as we started to spin…

I felt cold wash over my body as I sensed myself slowly coming to. My vision obscured, I thought... blood? I could hear the crackling sounds of fire as I tried to move but found myself shifting against a body. I heard Cody. "Easy… you got banged up really badly." He muttered as I realized what obscured my vision was a blindfold. I had one eye wrapped and my other was just starting to recover and saw Cody looking down at me, the gray sky above. "What… happened?" I felt my head immediately throb as I tried to sit up and everything grew blurry as Cody held me down. "Your very badly injured sis…moving right now could kill you, if those military guys are right." Military? I vaguely remembered Terence being pulled into the infected, than soldiers rescuing us… I coughed and gasped as I felt it hard to breathe.

"Hey, um… Vegh! Something is wrong with my sister!" Cody panicked. I saw shadows standing over me, then a hand pressed against my forehead and someone examining me by the pressure I felt on my body. Cody focused on me as the shadows stepped away and I heard them talking as things were becoming dark. "She's infected…" I closed my eyes…

How had I been infected? I wondered, barely conscious, as the voices grew muffled. Barely legible to my ears.

"What…" I blacked out.

**Cody**

* * *

Alexis was asleep, finally. She had been out for a few days after our helicopter had crashed. Lt. Vegh and a soldier by the name of McDowell survived along with us. It was freezing out in the field… The wind biting against any of my uncovered skin, enough to make my teeth chatter a bit as I fought occasional shivers. I didn't trust either of them… Since Alexis came down with a cold, they were talking between themselves constantly trying to keep me from hearing. I brushed her forehead feeling her temperature, even with the cold… I think that was all that was keeping her from overheating. "We need to do something for her!" I protested as they looked at me.

"Were doing what we can son…" McDowell sighed as I shot them both a glare. "You're not doing anything for my sister! You just keep talking between yourselves, you're the fucking military! Do something!?" I yelled as they stared at me… Why weren't they doing their jobs? Their jobs were to protect us, and now were freezing to death!

We made little progress after the fire was out. Salvaging the door from the crash, we tied Alexis to it as a makeshift stretcher so we could move her through the snow. I was helping McDowell… not that I really wanted his help. I could take care of my sister.

Vegh pulled out the radio again and tried to contact base as we struggled towards a farm-house for shelter. McDowell went ahead leaving me to pull Alexis. I saw him take out his gun and struggle through the snow, on to the porch of the house, and vanish inside…

**Jessica**

* * *

When I jumped off the power line, I plowed into a bank and carefully made my way towards a smoking wreck off in a field. I made a large leap and almost landed in fire as I stumbled off growling as I saw several bodies, and a mangled wreckage of a military helicopter. I growled quietly as I slipped inside and started to look around. I saw a small fragment of cloth, Alexis' shirt. I checked the bodies immediately before easing as she was not among them. I looked up at the sky. The sun was high and made me wince under my goggles and look away. As my eyes recovered, I saw footprints in the snow. Large drag marks, and grinned wickedly. They would be slow in the snow… slower than myself. I felt the lust come over me… a blood lust that had grown worse with each sunrise. I turned to the bodies inside the downed craft and swallowed as my mouth watered…

I leapt off the vehicle on to the snow. For once it didn't give in as I tilted my head in a bit of surprise. It was firmly packed and frozen from the country air. I started to laugh at my fortune, it'd be easier to move around… I took off, leaving only blood stains in my wake…

I didn't make it far when I skidded to a stop on the snow and carefully got down, breaking the sleek surface and trying to blend. I heard something land and shifted my eyes seeing that male hunter again… In the sun his black hooded winter coat and snow pants were the worst for hunting. I was getting frustrated. I knew that he could smell the blood on me. I jumped out and tackled him into the snow making another hole as I held him there tightly, one claw on his throat. He growled, glaring at meat me. I stared back at him, blood covering my mouth as I bore my teeth. His eyes went wide as he knew very well what I had done. "You… have eaten humans…" He said almost sounding disgusted with me as I growled back. "Survival is all that matters… Finding my friends is my only purpose." He slashed at me but I jumped and avoided landing on his arms and crouched over him laughing. **"You're still a pup..." **I snarled. **"This is a wasteland, and everything freezes… There is little food, little water, and even less for them than us." **He looked at me and spat back. "You're just like them… I thought you were different."

I narrowed my eyes as I squeezed, for once I was stronger than him… The last time he had pinned me… hurt me! I growled and slowly started to dig in my claws. I heard him whimper before I caught a loud crack and felt myself losing grip as things started to fade. I fell into the snow and closed my eyes…

* * *

Twists and turns, different perspectives as well, this was a tough chapter to write. Trying to catch different personalities while maintain the tone was a pain. I'm writing chapter 8 currently and hope I can have it up during the week. Schools back and I am excited to continue my studies. I hope your all enjoying Shattered Perspectives and look forward to the coming chapters.

Up next is Chapter 8 - **Farmhouse**

Later everyone!


	9. Chapter 8 - Farmhouse

Sorry for such a delay on chapter 8, I got sick the day before school, what a way to spend a first week of a term! Thankfully I got Friday to Sunday off to recover, and I am feeling better. Enjoy Chapter 8 guys!

* * *

Chapter 8 –** Farmhouse**

**Cody**

McDowell opened fired with his assault rifle upon entering the farm-house, slicing infected with the bullet spray. As we approached, I almost lost my footing in the snow until Vegh took over much to my protests. "I can carry my sister!" I struggled to speak, my teeth chattering from the cold as he ignored my protests. At the porch, he let the door go, slid his gun from his shoulder joining McDowell inside. I winced at the noise as I heard some roars. I stared as I saw the barns and structures around us burst open as infected came storming out. I screamed and grabbed the door in a desperate attempt to pull Alexis up and into the house. "Lieutenant!" I screamed. "Infected, outside!" I got Alexis on to the porch, finally carrying her inside as Vegh shattered a window and opened fire.

McDowell pulled out a radio. "McDowell to base, three survivors and one infected…" He started to bark coordinates as I got Alexis to a corner and brushed her cheek. She was hot to the touch… What did they mean infected? She hadn't been bitten by those monsters!

Vegh spoke through clenched teeth. "Damn it, McDowell. Get off the com and get your ass up here!" I heard the sound of breaking glass. As I turned, I saw infected beginning to pour in. I took the nearest object, a tall lamp, and swung as I tried to keep the infected at bay. "Leave my sister alone!" I screamed and struck with everything I could muster.

The fight was intense, blood spraying everywhere as we fought out of a sheer desperation to survive. McDowell's gun clicked. He swung the butt into one of the skulls and used it as an improved cudgel. Vegh's weapon clicked moments later and the three of us were fighting with improvised weapons amid an unending tide of creatures. When it settled, I was on the floor gasping. Blood was everywhere, like someone tried to paint the entire living room and furniture with a blackish and dark red liquid. McDowell fell back and growled. "Bloody hell… The doctors said they couldn't stand the cold!"

"Well, clearly your 'doctors' were wrong!" I spat.

"Enough of it… Both of you!" Vegh broke us apart. "The structures protect them from the cold. We've suspected, and can now confirm that while many of the common infected are mindless, they know enough to find heat…"

I went to Alexis and got down. "She's getting worse. We have to get her out of here!"

McDowell sighed. "We're almost out of all our supplies… Water, food, ammunition." He reloaded his gun and tossed a clip to Vegh. "This is all we got."

"It will have to do." Vegh changed clips and stepped outside.

It was nightfall when he returned. I was frantic with Alexis, she wasn't waking. McDowell moved Vegh aside. "She is going to turn at this rate." He spoke in a hushed whisper. "We might have to end it…"

Vegh glanced at us. I had no clue what they were discussing, I was getting sick of it. My sister was dying! I forced myself up and headed upstairs searching for any type of medication that might help. I tore the house apart, rewarded by finding a bottle of medication. When I saw the label I almost cried out in delight. I jumped down the stairs to the landing, thundering over to her side. One of the uses was for fever relief, hopefully strong enough to tackle hers. "Here sis… this will help" I felt myself trembling as she feebly swallowed. "Alexis…? No... Alexis stay with me!"

Tears fell from my cheeks…

* * *

That night Alexis had improved. McDowell and Vegh insisted I let them look at her… To my relief, the 'infection' looked akin to a very bad cold. I collapsed on the spot with gasped relief. "She's not going to die?" I asked as they both nodded. "As long as we can keep the fever down, it looks like she is able to recover, but moving her is not advised." McDowell explained. "We'll need to keep her stable until we're evacuated."

"What if more infected come!? You guys have barely enough for yourselves! What about me and my sister!?" I glared as they looked at each other.

"Listen kid…" McDowell began to speak before I cut him off.

"I'm tired of listening! I want to get out of here, where my sister and I are safe!" I didn't get a chance to react as a fist struck me, sending me to the floor. Vegh was staring down at me, hand clenched. "You haven't stopped complaining once, since we plucked you off the roof. My men are dead, we're cut off from help…" he grabbed me and lifted me off the ground as he pinned me into the wall. "Stop whining like some piss ass brat and actually do something constructive!" He let me go and turned away as I stared at him. My cheek stung where he had struck me, face flushed red from anger that slowly faded to shame.

Vegh looked at McDowell. "Make sure he doesn't do something to get his fucking ass killed. He wants to play the bloody damsel then he can sit on his ass beside his sister." He checked his gun, chambered it, and stepped outside into the fading light of the evening. When I saw McDowell's eyes I backed away and sat beside Alexis and went back to tending to her.

As the sun dipped below the horizon and darkness started to claim the frozen landscape, Vegh came inside. "We're clear, for now… I checked the outlying structures and it looks hopeful that the infected swarm was all that this place had… We're ready for pickup once a vehicle arrives." He tossed me something. "Food… if you can get her to wake up, get her to eat." He went to talk with McDowell as I stared at a simple protein bar and unwrapped it. Breaking a piece off, I started to eat. "Alexis?" I asked, swallowing my small bite as brushing her cheek. I saw her eyes shift under her lids and slowly open. "Cody…?" She spoke softly as I put a hand on her forehead and worked on trying to feed her as best I could. "Easy Alexis, here's a little something for your stomach…" He slipped in another pill to help with her fever as she swallowed weakly.

How long have I been out?" She coughed weakly as I tried to quiet her. "A while…" I brushed her hair softly. "We're safe, for now. I told you I would take care of you, sis." I forced a weak smile, she responded by brushing my cheek, where Vegh struck. "What… happened?" She whispered as I removed her hand and set it beside her. "Don't worry… You need sleep, you should rest." She closed her eyes as I stood and went back to Vegh and McDowell. "I'm… sorry." I said looking away. "Alexis… is all I have left. She's everything to me. If I lost her…"

"You're not the first civilian to shout at us, kid." Vegh sighed. "If you're so insistent on protecting her, open up to letting those around you help." There was a noise outside. The sound of crunching snow made Vegh and McDowell ready their weapons and rush to the windows for firing points. Vegh waved for me to get down and I crouched near Alexis.

"What is it?" Vegh whispered as McDowell scanned. "Movement… twenty degrees left…" I watched Vegh turn and ready himself. "Take aim…" They both aimed. I heard the growl and then a crack of several shots. I cringed at shriek of a hunter, then several other growls followed. "SHIT! It's a pack!" Vegh dove from the window as a hunter smashed through trying to pounce on him. McDowell opened fire and caught the infected in the side of the head. Another window broke as McDowell hit the ground, a hunter crouched over him snarling. Screaming for help, the hunter ignored his cries and raised its claws to strike. I grabbed the lamp immediately. "Get off of him!" I swung, forcing the beast off as McDowell opened fire putting several bullets through its chest. Vegh turned to the kitchen and shot several bursts… Silence fell around us, our breathing the only noise. It was unnatural, eerie… They were still around, I knew it! Vegh and McDowell regrouped and motioned to Alexis and myself. "Stay with your sister…" They left to sweep the house. My grip tightened around the lamp as I looked around the house's main floor. Those things were in here! I saw a flash of movement and slammed the lamp into the floor and saw a mouse run off. I gasped and stumbled back, turning quickly as everything looked like one of those creatures coming to get me. I dropped the lamp and screamed…

**Jessica**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt cold air snake across my skin. I remembered a gunshot… Why was I still alive? I forced myself up and felt my hood slide off as my clawed hand grabbed my head. It was throbbing and I trembled from the pain, that aching pain… It was like my ears had exploded. Scanning my surroundings, I noticed I was in a very blood, bullet ridden living room. Corpses, body parts, who killed all these infected!? I could smell the blood was fresh, but the dark whispers were silent. "Where… am I?" Looking around asking myself as another growl responded. "You're safe, inside a farm-house… I dragged you here after you passed out."

I turned to the voice and saw it was the other hunter, I knew that black jacket and pants. I tensed and crouched but my body gave out and I hit the floor. "Relax… I'm not going to hurt you." He raised his claws as I snarled. "Why did you save me? What happened!?" I started barking out questions as the male hunter crossed his arms waiting. Once I stopped, panting from my barrage he crouched. "You were trying to rip my head off, when someone shot at us… Thankfully they missed, but I took advantage of the situation and struck you hard in the chest with my fist and you passed out and I hid us both." He nodded. "Military snipers and patrols are all over this area, trying to keep the infected from crossing the river and to report on any unique infected."

"Your jacket saved us both… and I carried you here." He finished as I shook my head. "Why would you go through so much trouble carrying me?" He shrugged. "I had my reasons? You're the first intelligent infected I've met. Thankfully that hit seems to have brought you to your senses."

"My…senses?"

"You've eaten human to survive." He spat as I looked away. "Dead humans… I was going to starve if I didn't." I countered as he shook his head. "You gave in…"

"Who are you to judge me!?" I howled at his condescending tone...? I had to pause for that one, how can our animalistic language have tone? When had it started to actually make sense to me? I grabbed my head and shrieked. What had I done!?

He approached me cautiously as I fell to my knees, tears sliding down my cheeks. I had cracked… In a sheer desperation for survival, I had let go... I became one of those things!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and stared up at the hunter and was shaking. They grabbed me and picked me up. "You're looking for that girl who was on that weren't you?" He pointed to the helicopter door in the corner. Images rushed past, Alexis! I leapt over and landed as I saw blood on it. "Where is she!?"

"Don't know… just recognised the scent, the tire tracks and footprints outside are a good give away about what happened." He watched as I stumbled outside, through the door, and looked on as my heart sank.

I had missed her, after all this traveling…

"We need to get moving…" He growled as I turned to face him.

"Those patrols get more active during the day where the sun makes it possible for infected to move." I was staring at him. She last called him pup… It made it hard to even listen to him, but with the silence… His words were crystal clear, I nodded. He slowly walked past, I was still wondering how long I had been out of it… How long had she whispered her poisonous words, twisting my thinking?

**Cody**

* * *

My eyes shot open as I gasped for air, coughing and hacking as I felt another heavy thump. "Watch the snow…. We don't want to get pulled under." I turned towards the voice, it was Vegh's. My vision was blurry, I felt so warm…

"Lieutenant, he's waking up!" McDowell moved over me and I felt a hand brush my forehead. "His temperature is high, he probably caught the same bug as his sister."

"Both of them are in critical condition, based on symptoms I'm almost certain they're infected." Another man's voice caught my attention as I turned to face a black figure, I could see white robes? I spat and heard a deep struggled exhale as I felt something cold touch my chest. I groaned. "It's moved into his lungs…" The man listened to my troubled and uneven breathing. "The girl's got an incredibly high fever… We need to prep for detainment and study."

"What!?" I struggled to speak as my ears heard wheezing. "We're not infected!"

"The boy isn't going to make it to base, can you contain here Lieutenant?" The voice asked as Vegh replied. "Are you serious doctor!? We're in the middle of nowhere, in an ATV! It's designed for rescue, not holding someone hostage!"

"Then we will need to rid ourselves of him…"

**Jessica**

* * *

We both took off, leaping across the snow as I snarled. "You should get something to hide yourself in the snow. You stand out."

He didn't reply as we both landed, staring across a massive white field. The tracks from the vehicle were easy to follow. He crouched down and looked at the imprints from the tires, brushing it with his claw. "Day or two ahead…"

I jumped ahead as he growled and went after me. I wasn't going to wait now. I had to get to Alexis, before I lost myself again…

In my eagerness to charge ahead, I missed a group of men who screamed. "HUNTER!" They raised their guns as I landed near a wind break. A thin line of trees growing along a property to block wind. I winced, ready to feel the bullets impact, but plowed into the snow as the male hunter tackled me. Several shots whipped overhead. I stared up at the hunter, I saw something dangling around his neck… a burned necklace? I growled and grabbed him. "That necklace doesn't belong to you!" I knew he had stolen it from me! As I went to check for the one in my pocket, I felt metal… I pulled out the burned piece and stared, as the sun finally revealed the hunters face…

"Terence…?" My eyes went wide.

* * *

PLOT TWIST! Yep, those who've been guessing for a while now, the hunter is Terence. Been waiting to drop that surprise :) Cody and Alexis aren't faring to well either. Stay tuned for Chapter 9! I'll be explaining for the first time Terence's perspective and just what happened to him!


	10. Chapter 9 Terence Part I

Chapter 9 posted, FINALLY!

* * *

Chapter 9 – **Terence Part I**

I never knew what exactly hit me. When the tank rushed in, the infected jammed up the stairs. A loud bang knocked me forward into what felt like a sea of flesh. I heard a screeching ring in my ears as I lay staring up at the tiled ceiling almost in awe of what happened. I saw figures moving around me, blurred mass of the tank lying beside me as searing pain shot across my body. I screamed as I felt like I was on fire! I don't know how long I cried in agony until I felt myself growing cold. My eyes grew heavy… and then blackness… Death is terrifying, indescribable, and yet… somehow I felt it was not my end. It was like watching myself from above as I felt my body moving. The visions were so vivid, a hunched figure was all I could focus on as it stalked through buildings and structures looking for prey. I was looking at predator, a vicious hunter whose only purpose was to kill and eat. The screams wracked my mind, like a deep abyss trying to grab and pull me into darkness. With each screech, I felt myself losing consciousness.

I saw light ahead of me, a bright spot in the sky. I was in the middle of a massive city, structures and buildings everywhere. I saw the faint light of the sun in the sky. I raised my hand towards it; as it entered my vision I saw claws... I felt cold air rush across my body as I looked around slowly, no clue about where I was. My senses were returning as a voice sent a vibration though my body.

**"You're awake… thought you were dead…" **The voice made me jerk and look around frantically before I heard a loud scream. **"Run, they want us…" **I heard something land behind me and I turned to face it. I saw a hooded figure, arms wrapped with tape, claw tips poking through gloves and piercing milky white eyes staring from under the hood and into my soul. I backed up as he snarled, blood dripping on to the dark brown winter coat from his mouth. The sight of the blood sent chills down my spine… or was it the cold? I didn't know. He jerked and lunged towards me, like a cannonball fired from a cannon. I felt blood spill down my arm… I don't even recall my reaction as I pressed into the creature's momentum. I pushed it backwards then down, embedding my hand into the roof. I pulled my arm and it ripped out the being's chest. Somehow I had put my hand through its chest, out its back, and crushed the monsters heart.

That voice was laughing. **"You have good moves… Maybe you are not weak like the others?"** I winced and grabbed my head, it throbbed as I heard other growls. I forced the pain away as my eyes blurred for a few before they refocused on three more figures. Slowly, they looked to their friend before turning to face me. My arm drenched in reddish black blood, the stench sickening to the stomach. Underneath the hoods I saw the glint of sharp blood stained teeth. One wore green and black, the middle wore red and white and the last blue and black. All hooded winter coats and snow pants, gloves heavily torn out by claw like hands. I stared at them as the trio gave a very deep low unison of growls. I took a step back before the green one leapt at my movement. I jumped and came down hard, slamming my feet into its back, as the blue and red charged. I flexed my hands, caught each by the arm, and tumbled back across the roof.

I broke free, feeling blood as I ripped my claws along their arms and crouched down, leaping back as they came at me like a pack of lions. In my haste to retreat, I felt my feet give way and myself falling. I rolled in the air and saw concrete coming towards me as I flailed and grabbed on to some scaffolding. It shattered under my weight and I tumbled down to a painful back-breaking crack on the sidewalk. Staring up at the overcast sky I watched them descend like apes moving through trees. Coughing up blood, my body refused to move. I felt the ground start to rumble and felt shock waves rocket through my spine and howled in pain as I lurched my head back and I saw a tank charging towards me. I've never considered myself a believer of things like fate or karma, but now I felt like some power was out to kill me. Just what the fuck was going on!?

The tank roared and grunted as it raised a pair of massive arms and tried to pile drive me like a stake into the ground. I rolled to the side, crouched like an animal, and shot past the tank who did a broad swing and took out a chunk of a wall. The hunters who followed me scattered into whatever opening they could, to escape the tank who charged after them. I stumbled away, holding my chest with one arm as waves of pain tried to overtake me. My body crouched again and I felt myself catapulted towards a window and up a brick wall to freedom. **"You need more care… They don't like anyone."** I pulled myself on to the roof and rolled forward. I felt my body give out as I now rested on the flat top of a building. "Who are you?" I asked weakly, hearing only a soft growl escape my lips. My vision was starting to blur. **"I am you, Terence. The hunter… the predator. What you have become. I took over…" **

I felt pain shoot through my body and groaned. I heard laughing; the voice was dark, unsettling, it made my skin crawl. Most terrifying was the sense of kinship from it. **"You should go back to sleep… It will be easier for us both…" **I heard broken growls escape my lips, almost like laughing. "That's rich, I don't know what you are or what the hell's happened. But don't tell me to sleep, until I want too." I winced and felt my vision blurring again as I tried to sit up. "Ok... maybe I should sleep." Between the voice, a splitting headache, and with what felt like a dozen or more broken bones was the same as trying to hear yourself scream in a thunderstorm. I couldn't form any clear though no matter how hard I tried. "Are those… guys coming after us?"

Maybe it was the agonizing pain, but why was I listening to a voice in my head? I winced and gritted my teeth. "Rest first, thinking later…" I kept telling myself as the voice spoke. **"We are badly hurt, find a nest." **I snorted, thinking that a foolhardy idea. I heard an annoyed growl. **"We must rest! If we hide they won't find us!" **I felt like saying thank you, but I didn't think the meaning would matter as I forced myself up. **"Interesting…" **the voice seemed surprised as I started to walk. "What?" It was a struggle to think over the pain. I moved to the buildings edge and jumped down. I cried in pain, wincing as I hit the metal fire escape and collapsed under my weight. **"Almost there, gather everything loose and make a nest…" **I growled approaching the window.

I saw several infected wandering around in the room as I entered. I readied myself for a fight as they looked at me, staring for a few moments before going back to their wandering. I moved to grab my rifle, finding it wasn't there. I swore to myself and slowly stood up as I moved to punch one of the infected in the head. It was like putting my fist into a watermelon. I ripped it out, spraying my face with blood and rotted flesh. I shook my head as I dispatched its friends quickly before blocking my entrance with the bed mattress. By this point my body was screaming at me for pushing myself too far.

I grabbed everything loose in the room, piled it in the middle, and collapsed into the warm mass. I growled weakly as I let my eyes close…

* * *

I don't know how I managed to get any sleep. Between the pains of my body and the throbbing of my head, I toss and turned in the pile of bed linens. It was my nest, my home. I couldn't stop trembling as some of the most horrid dreams I ever had in my life tormented what little sleep did claim me. I was laying against a wall, as the room came into focus. The back of my shirt was wet and crusty. I tried to move… The pain… Oh the pain, I almost blacked out as I screamed in agony. Tears formed in my eyes as I saw my arm… red and burned, blood everywhere. My clothes were hanging off my skin, blackened and scorched… How did I survive? I barely turned my head and saw a massive black mass. As my sight blurred in and out I recognized the tank. A muscled blob of seared skin, the arm and shoulder of the monster took much of my peripheral vision. Bodies everywhere… The smell of cooked flesh hung in the air. Rancid and decayed, I felt something stir in my stomach. I inched up and leaned forward as I threw up a thick oil like substance. I screamed as I fell forward, just missing the thick ooze and whimpered. This was the second worst torture of my life.

I hurled more of that disgusting liquid and tried to grab and claw the floor, to pull myself away from the smell. I only left bloody smears among the carnage as I saw flecks of skin literally tear off my body. I gritted my teeth trying to keep this agony from giving me away to whatever might be out there. I couldn't as I screamed and rolled on the ground, parts of my body just sticking the floor. I saw a figure land as I was passing out, something grabbed me. My eyes glossed over as a hooded figure grabbed me…

I howled, flailing out of my nest in a thick sweat. Collapsing to the floor, I curled up as pain shot through my body. I held my neck and rolled around as if that would somehow help but it only made it worse. **"Stop moving!" **I stopped rolling, trembling on the spot as I choked back tears. What the hell happened to me? As I restricted my motions, I gained more awareness of my body. My fingers felt incredibly tight, my legs clenched against my body. I was wearing some dirty old hoodie, stained with blood, with ripped jeans caked with dirt and gore. Where did they come from? I never recalled putting them on, I slowly moved my eyes and scanned the room. I saw the mattress braced against the window. It bore deep slashes, like someone with claws threw it carelessly into place. My eyes fell on to the nest, I pulled myself out, ignoring my body's protests as a blast of cold air made my entire body tremble. I buried myself back into the pillows and blankets and growled softly.

**"We are still very weak…We need meat to heal…" **I muttered back. "We can search a store… when I'm not so tired" **"Warm flesh." **"I doubt we'll find anything warm, but I can always cook something." **"We can hunt… eat them." **"Them?" **"The ones not like us. Their flesh is warm… good to eat." **I forced myself up and growled. "What!? Eat human!?" I was absolutely appalled at the mere concept and choked back a growl as I fought the pain. That's when I realized something wasn't right. I slid my hand towards me, buried in my nest of warmth and stared at thick, talon like claws. Caked with blood, both rotted and fresh. I flexed it to a fist and growled deeply as I pieced things together quickly. "I'm infected..." In my pain… which still foreshadowed my thoughts, I hadn't realized. Nothing came anywhere close to describing my state of mind. I felt… literally dead inside.

I remembered the images of my body from the dream and checked my arms, both covered by the hoodie's sleeves. I cut the tape with my claws and pulled up the sleeves, ripping the material. I saw burn scars all over my arms, that looked maybe a year or older. I couldn't have been out that long? My heart began to race. "How long have I been out!?" I cried out, only growls meeting my ears. I heard laughing. **"Why does it matter?" **I spat. "Answer me! How many days!?" **"What is a day to me? The painful brightness rises then falls into darkness when I hunt." **"How many times has that happened?" **"Two… maybe three? Maybe more." **The voice faded as I thought about Cody and Alexis. How long had they been alone now? They had relied on me… and I failed them. Maybe it was for the best we never got to know each other deeply. The loss of Jessica… was painful enough. She was open, caring… They looked to me for the decisions, no clue why they wanted me as leader. The thought of leading sickened me… I only saw that face…

**"A girl…? No, a pup." **I winced as I heard a gunshot and the girl was in my arms, blood everywhere. I screamed as I held her. I always blamed myself for falling in with a bad crowd, street gang… I lived in a dangerous neighbourhood before the outbreak. Drive by shootings were fairly common, gang wars mostly. I finally was the target, and luck cursed me. My younger daughter… She was only five years old. Tears formed in my eyes as the memories flooded past. Cost me my wife... and my pup died in my arms.

**"Loss of a pup, is always painful… Without them we will not continue… We must find others to make into us, like you... to hunt more of them... continue the cycle." **

I growled. "Shut up." I shook my head and dug my clawed hands into the sides. Wincing as I did everything to force those darker emotions down. I couldn't believe I had become one of them, infected. The more it sunk in, the more I realized I had been lost. Sleeping as the dark voice controlled my body, I wasn't even sure why I came back. Why would I come back to this nightmare…? I pulled myself up. The bedding of my nest fell to the floor as I stumbled clumsily forward. Falling to all fours, I made my way to the bathroom and tried the light. Flicking it on, I winced as I covered my eyes with my forearm. Rising slowly I stared into the mirror and saw a tall hooded figure reflected back. All that showed was my mouth, razor-sharp teeth, twisted in a sickening grin. Flecks of blood stained my mouth, and I stared into the blood-shot, milky white eyes… Reminding of just what I had become. I quickly turned off the light and crouched down into the darkness… Whenever a hunter attacks, it always lets forth a terrifying screech, the cry from me, was my agonizing scream of pain.

I whimpered. **"So much… the suffering, violent thoughts, I like you…" **I felt myself passing out and woke in a dark void. A very pale light bathed the ground from above. Staring ahead, I saw an almost bestial figure, hunched on its rear legs with each hand dug into the ground by the thick claw tips. What looked back at me was what I saw in the mirror. Those milky white eyes, nothing left of my own. It rose slowly and flexed its claws, tensing. The only thought coming to mind was two cowboys waiting to draw their guns. It grinned. **"You're not what I originally though." **It slowly approached as I backed away.

**"Don't be afraid Terence… It will be over soon…" **I tensed as it suddenly lunged at me. I don't know what got into me, but I moved forward and connected my fist to its head. He flew back and hit the ground as I jumped on him and threw everything at him. When I woke to the howl of wind and what looked like blowing snow, the voice was silent. I tore that being to pieces… I unleashed everything I had into that creature, but even then I felt a nagging in the back of my mind he was still there. For now at least, I had control. My body still ached, but the pain receded enough I was able to stand. Looking at my arms, I saw the burn scars fading into a sickly gray skin tone. I could only guess what the rest of me looked like… Pushing those doubts aside I focused on testing myself, seeing how I could get around and actually find something I could stomach. I wasn't going to eat what that voice suggested… not that it probably mattered when I was out of it… How many people had I hurt? Like my pup… I brushed the tears from my eyes and steeled myself as I couched down, approaching the window. I winced as the cold wind rushed over my body. I moved the mattress aside and met freezing sleet, which forced me back and quickly out of the room to the warmth of the hallway. I closed the door with a loud bang.

"Damn it!" I paused as I heard a vicious snarl leave my throat. I grabbed it with my hand. "What the…?" I heard more unintelligible noise and felt rage building. I couldn't speak… Sliding my hand off my neck, I angled the claws and moved to cut into the main arteries. I wasn't going to let this infection degrade me, take away everything that made me human. As the claws touched the skin I felt my hand freeze. I snarled and tried to force it but it wouldn't budge. **"No." **I howled a vicious scream of anger. "Why are you making me go through this!?" I put my fist through the wall and winced as I absorbed the pain. I'm damned… With everything running through my head, I could see no way out of this hell. This was my last curse... I lost my wife, my daughter, now my humanity…

* * *

I stared down the blood stained hallway. I could only guess what happened here. My nest was overrun by cold, I needed to find someplace else to settle. I crouched down and crawled forward as I checked the doors one after another… Most were completely rancid in smell, rotting bodies that were mostly eaten. Probably the infected racing through and killing everything alive. It only made my heart sink further as I couldn't stand any of these choices for a nest. My senses were by far superior to what I would have expected, hearing, scent… I could see why a hunter was an apt description. As I made my way around, I found a door that was oddly enough locked. I forced myself to stand and pressed against the door, feeling it crack slightly under my weight. I pushed and the wood splintered as I fell forward and hit the floor. I growled, lifting myself up. Looking around quickly, the place was clean, save two very angry-looking infected, a male and a female who charged at me. I grabbed one and slammed it into the other and easily dispatched both. I saw the point of entry was an open window, which I promptly closed with a soft thud. I shivered, rubbing my arms as I grabbed a dresser and moved it to block the door.

It hit the ground with another thud and I winced as my ears stung. "Damn it." I snarled as a sudden gasp caught my ear and I jerked to the adjoined room. I approached quietly and heard movement inside. I tested the door and it opened slowly as my eyes adjusted to the dark room almost instantly. I sniffed and caught a scent. I found myself stalking it, then a clank as I hit a can. Distracted I felt something connect with my head and leapt back screaming as my vision instantly blurred. I glared as my eyes fell upon a girl when they refocused. Maybe 6 years old, she was holding a frying pan and dropped it after seeing my gaze fall to her. She screamed as I moved and grabbed her and covered her mouth with my hand. There'd been enough noise and I didn't need all the infected alerted to my new nest. She squirmed and flailed trying to get free as she cried. I didn't much appreciate being attacked, and found myself having to hold back before I outright killed her.

Picking out her features, she had a soft black hair, and blue eyes, her clothes were fairly dirty as was her face. It took me a few before I guessed the two infected outside might have been her parents. Was she pushed into the room maybe? She was still trying to get free before she finally gave out and went limp. I slowly let her go and carefully brushed her cheek as I checked her over. She was alive but exhausted. Poor thing, she's terrified. I looked around seeing a couple of eaten cans, the room had been heavily boarded up, almost like a safe room, would explain how she made it this far… I wondered how recently her parents had turned as I went to work turning the room into my nest. I picked her up and placed her in the nest, as I worked on getting a couple of cans open and eating the contents… I almost heaved at one. "Fucking hell!" I snarled shaking my head. It didn't look rotten but it tasted awful, I set it aside, maybe she'd eat it? I finally found something in which I could actually stomach and devoured the contents quickly before settling down. Now I had to figure out what to do with the pup. She had no parents, no one to care for her. She wouldn't survive long…

* * *

I woke to the soft stamping of feet as I looked to the door to see the girl, trying to get it open. Frantic in her attempts, she got it open. She turned and stared at me as I shot up. She screamed and ran as I winced at the sharp noise and tried to run after her. My entire body seized up and I hit the floor. My body refused to let me run as I forced myself to a crouch and growled as I leapt forward instead. It was a mad dash into the hallway seeing her running down the long corridor before she screamed again. Infected roared throughout the building because of her noise. "Fuck!" I spat an angry growl as I jumped and tackled her. Clutching her to my chest, I rolled across the floor as she squirmed in terror trying to escape. I moved away from the infected and howled. "Stay back!" She whimpered and sobbed quietly as I kept one arm around her tightly trying to slash one-handed at the infected as the swarm forced me back.

Something wrapped around my waist and I shrieked as both I and the girl shot backwards over a stairwell and through a broken window, wincing as glass cut my clothing and skin. The cold air and snow hit us both as I slammed, back first, into a wall. Gasping I slowly slid up the hard and cold surface. My body was shaking from the pain, I still hadn't fully recovered as my head bumped a ledge. Moving my hand, I grabbed on. Pushing off with my legs, I dug my claws into the windowsill across the gap we hung over. I felt a tug as I saw an infected stumble out and a massively long tongue snap as the creature struck ground. I almost lost my grip as I pulled myself inside. I looked at the girl, she wasn't moving. I growled quietly as I brushed her cheek and felt a tear slide from my eye as I was unable to offer her any comfort.

I took off again trying to get us both to a safer place. Things were a bit of a blur as I entered a new structure. I must have zoned out. I found an isolated room and placed her down on a couch. I quickly scouted for infected finding none, I doubled back, relieved, and crouched beside the couch staring at her. She was breathing. My senses told me she was still alive… I moved forward and gently nudged her with my head trying to get her to wake up. She muttered. "Daddy…" As tears slid down her cheek… This really was my personal hell…

* * *

This chapter was a nightmare to write. I wanted to include so much but I had to cut it down. I'm sorry for delays guys! This chapter is being split into a Part I and a Part II so I can include the details needed.


End file.
